The Valiant And The Just
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Lucy and Edmund are fraternal twins. And as they grow they become closer. How would this affect the Golden Age? Post LWW, during LWW, and during The Golden Age of Narnia. Non slash!
1. Pt 1 The Better Half Of Me Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: I'm not exactly sure _where _this idea came from. I was in the car with my mom one day, starring out the window, and suddenly... BAM! I was hit with an idea as big as a tanker truck! Ok, so it wasn't that big. But it'll probably be my biggest story, aside from my Edmund/OC one, yet! So I'm pretty excited. So if you read the summary, you saw that Edmund and Lucy are fraternal twins! So don't worry I'll write the ages for each chapter as they come. So I'm doing several different parts. And step one would be when they're born! And don't worry. I don't plan on going into the whole LWW thing. Maybe a few neccessary parts, but besides that nothing. I'm hoping to get right to the Golden Age where most of the adventures will occur! Anyway, I figured I'd start it... WITH A BIRTHING SCENE! Don't worry, not too bad. I didn't go too far into it. Anywho... I think I've done enough yamering on and on now so here we are! Please review! The more reviews, the quicker the chapters will come! **

**_Ages are...  
Peter: 4  
Susan: 3  
Edmund and Lucy: newborn_**

_The Just and The Valiant_

_Part 1. The Better Half Of Me_

_Chapter 1. We Are Miracles_

_

* * *

_

I got my heart set on what happens next  
I've got my eyes wide, it's not over yet  
We are miracles, and we're not alone  
-'This Is Home' by Switchfoot

* * *

A loud scream from a certain Helen Pevensie echoed across the room. Frank only held his wife's hand tighter.

"You'd think after doing this two times I'd be used to it by now!" Helen exclaimed.

"Well, if they're twins like they say, maybe this should be the last time." Frank said.

Helen nodded and gripped his hand so tight that it was beginning to cut of his circulation. But he didn't mind one bit. Soon a cry could be heard, but it wasn't Helens.

"It's a boy." the doctor said.

Frank smiled. "Edmund Michael." he stated.

Helen smiled and gripped Franks hand again. Not even 6 minutes later another, fainter cry was heard.

"It's a girl." the doctor said.

Helen gave a watery laugh and released Franks hand. Only two words escaped her lips before she burst into joyous tears. "Lucy Rose."

* * *

A very anxious four-year-old Peter Pevensie walked around the living room of his grandparents house. Susan looked up at him from where she was playing with a stuffed bear. She resorted to watching him pace.

"Pet'r, st'p dat. You m'kin me dizzy." she finally said.

He looked over at her. "Sorry." he said quietly.

They heard the door open. "Hello!" they heard their father call.

"DADDY!" Susan exclaimed, jumping up. Peter raced after her to the doorway.

Both came skidding to a stop when they saw that their father held a blue bundle in his arms, while their mother held a pink one.

"Wh't are dem?" Susan asked.

Frank laughed. "They're baby's." he said quietly and gently.

"Do I have a baby brother?!" Peter asked excitedly.

"Yes. You do." Frank smiled.

Susan looked at the pink bundle. "Do I hab a b'by siter?" she asked.

"Yes. You both have a new baby brother _and _sister." Helen smiled. She made her way over to the couch and seated herself carefully. Frank closed the door and sat beside her, while Peter and Susan scrambled up on the couch beside them. Peter leaned over to see the baby in his fathers arms, while Susan did the same at the baby in her mothers arms. Frank pulled back to reveal the small face under the blanket.

A pair of sleepy dark eyes met Peters. A yawn came from the tiny little boy.

"He's so... tiny." Peter said in amazement.

Helen smiled and pulled back the blanket so Susan could see her new little sister. Her eyes were closed but at Susan's sudden gasp of astonishment, she opened her eyes. She made a gurgling sound and looked at Susan, her dark eyes now meeting Susan's blue ones. Susan reached out to run her finger down her little sisters cheek. Helen smiled as she saw how gentle her eldest daughter was with the new baby. She glanced over at Peter who was still staring.

The first thing that broke the stare between the new brothers was Edmunds giggle.

Peter smiled. "He's laughing at me." he said. He reached out and tapped Edmund's nose, causing him to sneeze. Frank chuckled at the look that was now on Edmund's face. But he was giggling a second later.

"Daddy, why isn't she makin any sounds like him?" Peter asked looking at Lucy.

"She's a bit quieter. Don't worry. She's fine." Frank replied gently.

"C'n I hold her?" Susan asked Helen.

"Mmm, I don't know." Helen said, a bit unsure.

"Helen, we're right here. I don't think it would be too bad." Frank said.

"Alright." Helen smiled "Sit with your back leaning against the couch. Hold your arm out like that." she instructed to Susan softly as Lucy began falling asleep once more. Susan did as she was told and she soon had her little sister in her lap.

"Peter, do you want to hold Edmund?" Frank asked Peter who nodded. He quickly sat the way Susan was and he too found his little brother in his lap. A yawn escaped Edmund.

"We better put these two to bed." Frank said.

"Oh, but mum and dad haven't even seen them yet." Helen said.

"Where are they, anyway?" he asked.

"Right here. Well, I am. Harold went onto bed." Helen's mum, Margret, said walking from the kitchen.

"That's quite alright. He can see them in the morning." Helen smiled.

"Oh my goodness. Look at these two. They look so much alike! How shall you tell them apart?" Margret asked.

"He's a boy, she's a girl, it should be fairly easy to remember from there." Frank smiled.

"Ah, yes." Margret laughed.

"Besides, he has a bit darker hair then she does." Helen said.

"So they aren't bald?"

"No. Actually they have a head full of hair, for a baby anyway."

"My, isn't that wonderful."

"I remember Peter came out bald as could be." Helen smiled.

"And look at him now." Frank smiled, messing his eldest sons hair affectionately. Peter blew a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Looks like someone needs a haircut." Helen laughed.

Frank smiled and took Edmund from Peters lap as Helen did the same with Lucy from Susan's lap.

"We only had one crib from when Susan was a little baby. I hope they can share." Margret said.

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Frank said.

"Good. Up in the room you'll be staying in then." Margret smiled.

She led Frank and Helen up the stairs and opened the door for them. They carefully layed the baby's down and starred at them for a moment. Edmund had his eyes open once more, his eyes scanning the room in curiosity. Lucy, though, was already asleep. With silent smiles, Frank and Helen walked from the room, leaving the door open should one of the baby's start crying. Edmund's gaze landed on the sleeping Lucy. And even though they were only baby's, a bond that could never be broken was formed.


	2. Pt 1 The Better Half Of Me Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Next chapter! Yay! Please review! **

**_Ages:  
Peter: 13  
Susan: 12  
Edmund and Lucy: 9_**

_The Just and the Valiant_

_Part 1. The Better Half Of Me_

_Chapter 2. You Are My Heart_

* * *

_You are my home, you are my everything, when I feel so alone  
You are my home, you are my shelter, when all my hope is gone  
You are my home, you are my everything, when I feel so alone  
You are my heart, you are the one, when it all comes undone  
-'My Home' by Thousand Foot Krutch_

* * *

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at Edmund.

He shrugged. "Just thinking. You look more like mum, I look more like dad, but we're supposed to be twins." he said.

"We're _fraternal _twins. That's why. Mum explained it to me one day." she said.

"Oh. I guess that does explain it." he said.

"Though we do have the same nose." she said.

He smiled and tapped hers. "That we do." he laughed.

She wrinkled her nose and laughed along. "And the same eyes." she said.

"Peter says your eyes are going to be the death of him one day." he laughed.

"I think he said that my eyes were going to be the death of some other boy someday." she smiled.

"Depends on how much said other boy looks into your eyes." he said.

She rolled said eyes and smiled.

"Hey! Edmund!" a familiar, yet unpleasant voice called, at least it was unpleasant to Lucy.

"Hey, Fred. How are you?" Edmund replied, standing from the bench.

"Good. I see your spending time with your... sister again." Fred said glancing at Lucy.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Edmund said.

"No." Fred said, making a face.

Lucy grabbed her doll from the bench and stood up. "I think I see Peter." she lied, walking away.

Edmund looked at her then back at Fred. He was about to say something when a sudden siren went off. Lucy dropped her doll and slammed her hands over her ears in shock.

"What is that?!" Fred called over the noise.

"I'm not sure!" Edmund said. But the sound of engines answered their question.

"AIR RAID!" both boys exclaimed.

Edmund ran over to Lucy, grabbed her doll and pulled her down the street. "Run!" he exclaimed. They raced down the street, as fast as their legs would take them.

Edmund reached to unlock the garden gate but found it locked. "Mums gonna kill me." he muttered before kicking it open. Luckily it didn't do too much damage to the door, only broke the lock. He pushed Lucy through and they ran towards the house. But just as they reached the back door, it was flung open.

"Too the shelter! Hurry!" Helen exclaimed, blankets, a book, and an electric torch in her hand. Lucy was a bit confused but Edmund pulled her towards the shelter.

"Come on!" he yelled over the noise.

Finally coming back to her senses, she dove into the shelter. Edmund landed beside her and looked over at her. They were suddenly immersed in darkness as Peter slammed the shelter door closer.

"Is everyone alright?" Helen asked, once eveyones breathing regained it's normal pattern.

Four 'yeahs' echoed through the small shelter. Helen finally reached the lantern and turned it on. She found the other and turned it on as well, putting one by one of the bunks, the other by the other bunk. Susan opened the book she had brought and sat near Peter so he could read on.

Edmund handed Lucy her doll. "I think you might have dropped this." he said.

She smiled. "When the sirens first went off." she said quietly, still quite shaken up.

He nodded and sat beside her on the bunk. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah... just a little scared is all."

"There's no need to be. We're safe now."

"I know. Thanks." she said smiling small.

"For what?"

"Just being there for me." she said, hugging him tight.

"I'm your twin. Your going to get my help whether you like it or not." he joked.

She laughed quietly, so as not to disturb her eldest siblings and mother who were reading silently. "That's good to know." she smiled, resting her head on his chest.

She could feel herself dozing off, even though it was quite a while until her bed time. And soon, both had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" Peter whispered, after about an hour.

"No. I think they'll be fine for tonight. You two don't mind sharing a bunk, do you?" Helen asked in a whisper.

"No. As long as they get to sleep. They look to peaceful." Susan said, her eyes locked on her baby siblings.

"Alright. Let's get to bed then." Helen yawned.


	3. Pt 1 The Better Half Of Me Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Only one thing to say... PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

_The Valiant And The Just_

_Part 1. The Better Half Of Me_

_Chapter 3. Lead It Back Home_

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there, and lead it back home  
-'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence_

* * *

"You've got to keep this on, darling." Helen said to Lucy "Are you warm enough?"

Lucy gave a faint nod and looked away. Helen embraced her and as she did Lucy stiffled a sob and clung to her tightly. Lucy closed her eyes tight and swallowed her tears before opening her eyes once more and realeasing her mother. Helen gave her a small smile before looking to Edmund who was now looking at Lucy. He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting it go but Lucy only grabbed it again, not willing to let go. He gave her a faint smile and looked at their mother.

"Are you warm enough?" Helen asked. He nodded and she stood to her full height. She reached to give him a hug and he stiffened but let her hug him nevertheless. She let him go and looked him and Lucy up and down. "You'll look after each other, won't you, darlings?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." they replied in unison, both of their voices quiet.

She gave them a small smile before turning to Peter. Lucy squeezed Edmunds hand tighter.

"Don't worry, CiCi. Everything will be alright." he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Lucy looked at him and replied with a small, barely noticable, smile of her own. But knowing her better than anyone, Edmund saw it and gave her hand an extra squeeze. Peter tapped Edmunds arm and Edmund glared at him.

"Come on, it's time to go." Peter said.

Edmund nodded and picked up his suitcase, still keeping Lucys hand in his own. She followed his example and stayed close by his side. They walked behind Peter and Susan, lagging behind just a bit.

"Come on you two." Peter said when he turned to look at them.

"We're coming." Edmund said, shooting him a glare. Lucy stopped and glanced behind at their mother, tears coming to her eyes. "Come on, Lu. It won't be bad. But we have to be there for each other. We promised mum we would. It'll be alright." Edmund said.

Lucy blinked away the tears and nodded, walking beside him once more.

Susan glanced behind at them and looked at Peter. "They're beginning to look more like each other." she said to him.

"Yes, I suppose they are." he said stiffly.

Edmund and Lucy finally made it to them and made it onto the train. Susan looked out the window and spotted their mother in the crowd. She smiled and waved to her. Peter looked out the window and soon all four Pevensie children were waving good-bye to their mother.

"Let's go find our seats." Peter said. He led his siblings to a compartment and opened the door for them. Lucy and Edmund entered first. Typically, Lucy would have smiled at the other two children in the compartment, but she couldn't find it in her to smile, but when Edmund took her suitcase and put it up alongside his, she managed to give him a small one before sitting. When Edmund sat down she moved closer to him and squeezed his hand, starring out the window. They were both oblivious to their older siblings watching them.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about them." Susan whispered to Peter.

"I don't know. They tend to get into trouble." Peter replied in a whisper.

"When they're away from each other. And something tells me they won't be leaving each others sides for quite a while."

"Somtimes I wish we were twins."

"Just too see what it feels like. It must me wonderful to be born with someone."

"Although they always get sick at the same time. Remember the Scarlet Fever they had when they were 5?"

Susan shivered. "Don't remind me." she sighed.

"I just don't see how someone as sweet as Lucy can be a twin with someone as bitter as Edmund." Peter said a hint of hate in his voice.

"He's not bitter. He's confused." Susan said. Peter grunted in reply. "Besides. He's never, as you call him, bitter when Lucy's with him. Or not _towards _her anyway." Susan said.

"Yeah, but he always hates me."

"Because he thinks you hate him."

"Well I don't."

"But he thinks you do. I mean... you let the bullys at him."

"So? You let the bullys at Lucy."

"But girls are different then boys. Girls don't hit."

"I'm talking about the boy bullys. Remember that one time she came home all beat up."

"That was Edmund."

"It was?"

"Yes. But she did have a bloody nose from trying to help. But the fact remains, if you would just stop being so hateful towards him, maybe he'd stop being so bitter. And you better hurry, Pete. Because if he's ever away from Lucy, he may do something drastic." Susan said before moving to the other seat which Lucy and Edmund were seated. But thanks to them being so compacted, she had most of the seat to herself.

Peter thought about what she said and shook his head silently to himself. _"He would never do something drastic. Lucy or no." _he thought to himself.

And the compartment fell silent as Susan pulled her book out to read, Peter was lost in his thoughts, Lucy and Edmund were very nearly asleep, and the other two children were afraid to say much of anything.

* * *

"The Proffessor is not accustomed to having children around. So there are a few rules you must follow. There will be no shoutin'. Nor runnin'. No improper use of the dumb waiter. _No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" _Mrs. Macready nearly shrieked the end as Susan reached out to touch a bust.

Lucy and Edmund exchanged an ammused glance before continuing in following the Macready.

"And most importantly, there will be no disturbing of the Proffessor." Mrs. Macready said as they passed by a room. Lucy stopped for a moment, but Edmund gave her hand a small tug and she followed him up after the others. "Now, I want to go over your names. So they are?" Mrs. Macready asked, turning to them.

"Peter."

"Susan."

Lucy gave Edmund a small poke in the side. "Edmund." he said a bit reluctantly.

"Lucy." she said gripping Edmunds hand again.

"Ah, so you are the twins." Mrs. Macready.

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison. She only nodded and continued walking.

"Well she's a spirited woman, isn't she?" Edmund whispered. Lucy smothered a giggle and Peter shot Edmund a glare.

"Sshh, no making fun of people." he hissed.

"I wasn't." Edmund glared.

"Peter, he wasn't." Lucy said, gripping Edmunds hand tighter, pulling him back a few inches.

Edmund took a deep breathe and stayed beside Lucy. What Susan said on the train came back to Peter and he turned away walking after them.

"This is the girls room. And right there down the hall is the boys room." Mrs. Macready said.

All four children nodded and she walked away. Lucy and Edmund walked into the girls room.

"We need to talk." Susan said, pulling Peter to the boys room.

"What is it?" he nearly snapped as she helped him put his stuff away.

"On the train you brought up the Scarlet Fever. Tell me this Peter. When the doctor said Edmund didn't have a chance at life, how did you feel?" she said.

He stopped. "Hopeless." he said, his voice barely audible.

"And when he suddenly woke up?"

"Happier then I could ever be."

"And how would you feel if that happened again... but he didn't suddenly wake up?"

To this, Peter couldn't answer. He _knew _the answer, but couldn't _say _it. "The same happened to Lucy." he said quietly.

"We're not talking about Lucy, are we? No! We're talking about the little brother you have been pushing away for years now!" Susan snapped.

"What's all the yelling?" Lucy asked, peaking her head in the room.

With a final glare, Susan turned away. "Nothing." she answered, walking to the girls room.

Edmund looked up at her when she walked in and found it very strange when she suddenly hugged him. "Su..." he said warily.

"The Fever." she said.

"Oh." he said. He knew that meant memories so, for once, he allowed her to hug him.

"Why is Peter so pale?" Lucy asked, walking back in the room.

"I just reminded him of something he needed to remember." Susan replied.

"Susan? What did you do?" Edmund asked, pulling away.

She shrugged. "What I had too." she said simply, putting her own things away now.

Edmund and Lucy exchanged a glance and walked to the boys room. They tried to ignore Peter, who was watching them like a mother hawk watches her children, as Lucy helped Edmund put his things away.

"What do you suppose she told him?" Lucy asked Edmund.

He shrugged. "She mentioned something about the Fever." he replied.

"Hmm, that would explain why he won't stop looking at us." she said, glancing over at Peter.

"I wish they would just move on. That happened 6 years ago." he said.

"I guess they never will." she sighed.

* * *

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy sighed. Edmund put his hand over hers to stop her fidgeting and looked up at her from where his head was resting in her lap. She squeezed his hands meeting his gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile and she tried to reply with a small one.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said.

"How do you suppose things are going back at home?" he asked.

"Edmund, we've only been gone a few hours." Lucy said.

He shrugged. "You never know. Alot can happen in a few hours." A look of unease came across Lucys face. "Like a skunk sneaking into the house and squirting everything in sight." he improvised making Lucy laugh.

"Or a pack of butterflys." Susan added.

"Yes! The pack of butterflys absorbed the smell!" Edmund laughed. Susan rolled her eyes good naturedly, just happy that both of her little siblings were laughing. After the laughter subsided and Peter walked over.

"You saw outside. We can do whatever we want here. We can see all kinds of things." he said.

"Do you think we could find spiders?" Edmund asked. Susan scrunched up her nose.

"Probably. Though we could probably find them in here as well. Speaking of which, I think I see a little friend right now." Peter said looking up in one of the corners.

"By jove! That thing's as big as my fist!" Edmund exclaimed, sitting up.

"Ewwww!" Susan exclaimed.

"Oh well." Lucy yawned.

Susan looked at Edmund. "Isn't it time you were in bed?" she said.

"I'm _on _a bed. And quite comfortable at that." he said, laying his head in Lucys lap once more.

"I meant your bed, Edmund." Susan sighed.

"But..."

"Ed! Just go to bed!" Peter interupted.

Edmund shot a glare at Peter and stood up. He gave Lucy a final hug and a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

Susan glared at Peter. "You didn't have to snap! He was joking!" she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked out. Lucy sighed and sunk under the sheets.


	4. Pt 1 The Better Half Of Me Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Yes, two chapters in one night. I was bored, ok! :) Please review!**

_The Valiant And The Just_

_Part 1. The Better Half Of Me_

_Chapter 4. Letting Go_

_

* * *

_

Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
-'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse

* * *

"Lucy, the only thing in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said.

Edmund gave the back a final rap with his knuckles and walked back around.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter said as he and Susan walked away. Edmund shot a glare at Peters back as a look of pure sorrow came to Lucys eyes.

"But I wasn't imagining! I wouldn't lie about this!" she cried.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said, turning to look at her.

Edmund looked at Lucy. "If it counts... I believe you." he said.

"Well you would." Peter said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edmund said, now looking at Peter.

"You always believe her." Peter said.

"Because she never lies!"

"This is just some ridiculous story!"

"Oh, yes, it is." Edmund said. Lucy looked as if she had just been slapped. But Edmund wasn't finished talking to Peter. "Because you, mister high and mighty, know everything, don't you?! Well you don't! How do you know there isn't some land that can't be seen somewhere out there!" he yelled, now in Peters face. Peter, finally having had enough, smacked him across the face, causing Edmund to stagger back.

"PETER!" Susan snapped. And Peter looked as if he had just killed someone. Lucy only stood, frozen in shock and a bit of fear.

Edmund finally looked back up at Peter, the pain replaced with hate. "I once said you were trying to be like dad... but he would never do something like that." he said before walking from the room.

Susan looked at Peter, her own eyes filled with sudden hate. "Well that was nicely handled." she snapped before walking out.

Peter sighed and looked over at Lucy. Now afraid of her older brother, she closed the wardrobe door and hurried out of the room, in search of Edmund. She soon found him in the library, glaring at the wall.

"Ed? Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Lucy, you know the answer to that." he said simply.

She sighed. "I know. I wish I could make it better." she said.

"This isn't anything you can help, I'm afraid. But thank you for wanting to help anyway." he said.

"You can always vent." she said sitting down.

"And you'll be willing to listen?" he asked.

"Yes. At least I know you won't hit." she replied, curling her knees to her chest as she knew she would be there for a while and might as well get comfortable.

"You know I would never hurt you." he said.

"I know." she smiled "Now vent away. We have all night."

"And you'll really listen?"

"Of course."

He smiled and took a deep breathe. "Alright. For starters, could he be anymore self- obsessed?!"

Comments like these went on and on until he finally had to take a breathe. During the break Lucy pulled a blanket around herself then looked at him expectantly.

"Round two. Continue please." she smiled.

He took another deep breathe. "Secondly, who does he think he is to call you a liar?!"

Once more comments like these flew for somewhere around an hour. He stopped and looked at Lucy.

She made a motion for him to continue. "Ok. Hit me if you want me to shut up." he said.

"I'm not going to do that." she replied "But hang on, I'll be right back." She ran from the room and came back a moment later, a sketching pad and pencil in her hand. "Alright, continue please." she said.

He took a deep breathe. "Last but not least, why does he act like dad and then do stuff like that?!"

This time the comments varied around the subject, though as he vented, Lucy was writing, glancing up at him every now and again. This carried on for about 2 hours. By the time he finished it was dark.

He looked at Lucy and gave her a sheepish grin. "So, doctor, how much do I owe you and what's my diagnosis?" he joked.

She laughed. "I'll write up your bill. And somewhere between borderline mad and too far gone." she joked giving him an innocent look.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly and sat beside her. "So, what'd you come up with?" he asked looking at her pad. She was about to hide it before he put his hand over hers. "It's me remember. Not anyone else." he said.

"Sorry. Forgot for a moment. Susan always wonders what I'm doing." she said handing it to him.

He looked at the drawing and smiled. "If only I could draw like this." he said.

"You've never tried." she said.

"I suppose I haven't. I guess I should. Never know when you might find a new talent." She smiled and looked back at the drawing. "It's wonderful, Lu." he said.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"You have alot of drawings of me." he stated flipping through the book.

"Your the only one I can ever get in a room long enough to draw. I have one of dad closer to the front. And I there's one of Susan right before we left. I managed to get one of mum cooking one night. And one of the birds posed for me one day. Other than that, all you. But it's to be expected since your the only one who knows I like to draw." she said.

"Why don't you tell anyone? These are amazing."

She shrugged. "It's too embarrassing I guess."

"And I noticed something. You don't have any of Peter."

"I really don't want him to find out. He might say it's not right or something. And then I lose something I love to do. I'd love to make just one of him, but I doubt I'll ever get the chance." she sighed.

"Maybe you will someday. And when you do, I want to see it. Maybe you can actually make him look nice."

"Edmund." Lucy said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let's just go see when supper is. I'm getting hungry." she said closing the pad.

About that time, Mrs. Macready called that supper was ready.

"There's your answer." he smiled.

She smiled and they walked from the room.

Peter looked from around the door at his little siblings backs. He had been listening the whole while and was quite depressed. So while they walked down, he snuck into the girls room. Lucy had just returned it a moment ago, before going downstairs, and he found it hidden under her side of the mattress. He flipped through it and was quite astounded.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Susan asked entering the room.

"Look at this." he said, motioning her over.

She gasped when she saw the pictures. "Peter, who did these?" she asked, taking the book from him.

"Lucy." he replied.

"That explains why there's so many of Edmund." she stated.

"Look at this last one." he said.

She made a face. "He looks so... sad."

"I know. She just drew it."

She sighed and closed the book handing it back to him. "Well, she never wanted me to see them before. So what we're doing is called eavesdropping. Put it back where you got it from and come on. It's supper time, and if we don't hurry Mrs. Macready will get onto us."

He nodded and put the book back before they headed down to the table.

Susan pushed Peter away from the seat beside Lucy and to the other side of the table. Edmund stopped chewing his food, his mouth closed, as he passed a skeptical glance between Susan and Peter. Susan just shook her head and Edmund went back to eating. Lucy kept her head down and didn't speak, unless Edmund spoke to her, which even that rarely happened.

As soon as supper was over, the two disappeared from Susan's watchful and protective eye. They slipped outside, despite the dark, Lucy had managed to snag her pad and pencil, and walked side by side.

"Do you think we'll be home soon?" Lucy asked.

"I sure hope so. Things are getting worse. And quickly at that." Edmund replied.

"Mum kept us together."

"No, Lucy, I think you do."

She looked up at him, a confused expression on her face.

"I mean that, you always draw us back. Well, you always draw me back anyway. I think it's really you, and probably Susan, who really keep us together. Susan's been talking to Peter alot lately, just like you've been talking to me more than normal. I mean you listened to me vent for 4 or 5 hours earlier!" he said.

"It wasn't just for you. I agreed with everything you said, I just don't have the courage to vent, I guess. So, in a way, you were venting for both of us."

"Whether that's the case or not, you still listened. And it made me feel better."

"Glad I could help."

"You always do."

They sat down against a tree, Lucy's head resting on Edmund's shoulder as she sketched silently in the faint moonlight. She soon realized Edmund was asleep and smiled to herself. She made a quick drawing of him, though it turned out just as well as the others, before resting against him once more. And not meaning to, she too fell asleep.


	5. Pt 1 The Better Half Of Me Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Authoresses Note: So this picks up right when Edmund goes to the White Witch. Please review!**

_The Valiant And The Just_

_Part 1. The Better Half Of Me _

_Chapter 5. Waiting For You_

_

* * *

_

_There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be, the better half of me  
They're in the wrong place, trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying, so I say you'll  
Come home, come home, cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanity's  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
-'Come Home' by OneRepublic_

_

* * *

_

_"Should I really go? Is it right? Will Lucy hate me if I do? Will she never speak to me again?" _Edmund wondered, as he trekked up the snowy hill towards the witch's castle. But he walked on anyway, thinking of how it might make his and Lucy's life better. That was the only thing that kept him going. The promise the witch had made.

_"You and your sister shall rule together, if you want. Though she could just be your slave." the witch had said. _

_"No! Lucy's too good to be a slave!" he nearly snapped. _

_"Well then. You both can rule. After all, every king needs a queen." she said. He gave her a horror-stricken look to which she laughed. "That doesn't mean you have to marry her." she said. Edmund let out a sigh of relief. "But you shall live comfortably. You won't have to worry about anything ever again." she had said... _

Edmund shook himself and stopped once he reached the top of the hill.

_"You won't have to worry about anything ever again" _a voice in his head whispered. He took a deep breathe and continued on.

* * *

"Come on! Run!" Peter exclaimed.

But he was really talking to Susan, for Lucy had already passed him up the hill.

She skidded to a stop at the top and looked at the looming castle before her. "Oh, Edmund." she whispered closing her eyes tight.

"This is all your fault." she heard Susan say. She then opened her eyes and found Susan wasn't looking at her, but at Peter.

"My fault?!" Peter snapped.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!" she yelled. And Lucy knew she wasn't just talking about going back when they had the chance.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?!" Peter said mockingly.

"I said he would do something drastic, didn't I?!" she snapped. Peter stood, speechless. "And we should have left while we still could!" Susan finished.

Having heard enough, Lucy tried to run past Peter, who had since the fight began, made his way in front of her. She slid part way down the hill, and tried to make a run towards the castle after Edmund, but Peter grabbed her before she could get to far.

"No! Lucy!" he exclaimed. She struggled to get out of his grip and he was having a hard time keeping her restrained. "Lucy! Just stop, ok!" he exclaimed.

"But just standing here isn't going to help Edmund!" she sobbed, giving up on running, burrying her head into his neck instead.

"Only Aslan can save your brother now." Mr. Beaver stated.

And as Peter held the sobbing Lucy, he came to an immediate decision. "Then take us to Him." He looked toward the castle just in time to see the door close.

Susan took Lucy from Peter and managed to pick her little sister up despite the fact they were very nearly the same size. She calmed Lucy down after few minutes, and put her back down. Not but a minute after she had, did the sound of a howling wolf reach them.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, running, or the closest thing to that for a beaver, as fast as he could. Peter, Susan, and Lucy followed his example and they made it back to the Beavers dam, closing the door tight behind them. "Hurry, mother! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Right then." she said, piling food into little packs. No sooner had she finished did the wolves begin clawing at the roof. Lucy gasped and looked around.

"Hurry! In here!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, opening a cabinet. But as it turned out to be a secret tunnel, once each of them were down, Mr. Beaver re-closed the door and they raced through the tunnel. Once they reached the end, Peter and Mr. Beaver closed the exit with a barrel. Lucy and Susan were looking around, and for a moment Peter wondered why they looked so sad, but then he realized the little stone statues of animals.

In that moment, a wave of fear krept up on Lucy. _"Oh no. Edmund, please be careful. And stay safe. I need you more than you think I do." _she thought, hopelessly.


	6. Pt 1 The Better Half Of Me Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Fanfiction has been toying with me lately, so here's the chapter that should have been up last week! Please review!**

_Part 1. The Better Half Of Me_

_Chapter 6. Matching Scars_

_

* * *

_

When I see you I see scars that are matching  
When I see you I see scars that are matching  
I know what I'm feeling, you are feeling  
Scars remaining through  
When I see you I see scars  
-'Scars Remain' by Disciple

* * *

In her sleep, Lucy could feel a steel dagger pressed to her neck. But when she hesitantly opened her eyes, there was nothing there... though she could still feel the dagger.

"Susan." she called in a whisper.

Susan startled awake and as she opened her eyes to look over at Lucy, she was startled to see the fear in her sisters eyes. "Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. It feels like there's something really sharp against my neck. Do you see anything?" Lucy whispered.

"I see nothing." Susan replied, her concern growing even more.

* * *

"Kill the boy already, Ginnarbrik. And quickly. For the quicker he dies... so does his sister." the witch said, a smirk placed on her grim features. Edmund closed his eyes tight, waiting for the finishing blow. But just as he felt a bit more pain than usual, and a trickle of some king of liquid, which he figured to be blood, running down his neck, the sound of an attack stopped Ginnarbrik from pushing the knife any further.

Even from the fairly deep cut, Edmund was beginning to grow light-headed. He could feel someone untying him and he managed to open his eyes.

"Careful, my prince, you are hurt worse than we originally thought." a half man, half horse said to him.

Edmund managed to say eight words before blacking out. "Thank you for saving me... and my sister."

And then he was asleep.

But Orieus, for Orieus the general centaur it was, would never forget the brokenness, desperation, and joy behind the words. And he swore to himself that so long as he was alive, he would protect the young boy, and his twin sister, no matter what costs.

* * *

"Where did the blood come from?!" Peter exclaimed, pacing back and forth.

"If it would have come from down there I would know the answer, but it didn't so I don't." Susan said. Peter stopped and gave her a confused glance before making a face and continuing his pacing. "It was a joke, Peter. Calm down, ok? She's perfectly fine. Whatever happened didn't hurt her too badly. But she said she was freezing, so something tells me it had to do something with the witch." Susan sighed.

Peter sat down on Susans makeshift bed. "I just don't understand. What happened though?" he sighed, clenching his hands together.

Susan moved from beside Lucy to beside him. "It wasn't your fault, Peter. There's nothing you could have done." she said gently.

"Then why is she hurt?" he said.

"You can't protect her from everything."

"But I can certainly try."

Susan sighed and pulled her arm around his shoulders. "Peter, listen to me. You _can't _protect her from everything. And you can't go blaming yourself when she does get hurt. Someday she will start courting. And when she does, she'll find her heart broken at least once. So you can't shield her from everything."

He sighed and looked over at Lucy. "She looks so peaceful now."

"And she's safe." Susan added.

"I wish we could say the same for Edmund." he sighed, looking down at his feet.

"He'll be home soon." Susan said, reassuringly.

* * *

As the girls stepped out of their tent the next morning to see Peter staring up at the hill, Lucy's heart rose.

She didn't truely have to look to know. _"He's home..." _She followed Peters gaze and saw Edmund, who was already looking towards them, more specifically at her. "Edmund..." she whispered.

Edmund and Aslan exchanged a glance before he began walking down the hill, Aslan close behind. As he neared them, he slowed, not able to hide the small limp.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." Aslan said, before leaving the four siblings to reunite.

Edmund looked up, and immediately looked away as he saw the small cut on Lucys neck. He wondered how she could ever forgive him for putting them all in danger, but more her than the others. "Hello." he said quietly, shame filling the one single word. Silence lapsed, and had Edmund been thinking normally, and not blaming himself, he would have noticed the silent response of his twin was a good thing.

And sure enough, Lucy was the one to break the silence. "Your home!" she whispered, before lunging into his arms. He returned the tight embrace, wanting nothing more than to just stay as they were for as long as they could. But he let her go when Susan put her hand on his shoulder. The second Lucy let go, Susan was holding him tight.

"Are you alright?" she asked as they let each other go.

"I'm a little tired." he lied. He was sore everywhere, so he could only imagine how Lucy was feeling.

"Get some sleep." Peter said.

To Edmund, though, it sounded harsh. He gave a small nod and walked past Peter, towards the tent they would now share.

"I'm going with him." Lucy stated quietly, but firmly, before walking after Edmund.

"Oh and Edmund." Peter said, causing both Edmund and Lucy to turn around.

Edmund had a look of a fear, but Lucy was giving Peter a warning glance. And he knew if he said the wrong thing, Lucy would have in a headlock the second the words were out of his mouth.

But he had no intention of trying to hurt Edmund. "Try not to wander off." he teased.

Edmund gave him a small smile and kept walking.

Lucy could see past the mask and turned back to Peter. "I swear, Peter Pevensie, if you dare say anything to hurt him, you won't even live to _get _to the battle let alone live through it!" she hissed. She spun on her heal and walked after Edmund.

Susan bit the inside of her cheek. "You know... I've heard of a protective older brother... even a protective little brother, depending on how little, but never have I heard of a protective little s_ister_." she finally said.

Peter turned and gave her a dry look.

She shrugged and walked towards the cooks.

* * *

When Lucy entered the tent, she could tell Edmund was upset. Not that he was crying, he truly wasn't, but she could tell by the way he looked at anything but her the moment she walked in. "Ed, are you _truly_ alright? It's just us... so no lying." she said, kneeling beside the hammock.

"Of course." he said, without looking at her.

"Come on. You always tell me everything. What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, knowing he was defeated. "I put you in danger. If the witch had killed me... you would have died too. She told me that. And I can see from that cut on your neck that it was true."

"You didn't know. You only wanted what was best for us. You wanted us to be safe. Away from war. Just... safe."

"How did you know?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"Let's just say, at the times of pain, I could hear your thoughts. I'm not sure how exactly. But I did. And your not a bad person, Edmund. You never have been. You've always done things in my best interest, just like me for you." she replied.

"And look at where it's gotten us... nearly killed."

"That's not the point. We'll always be there for each other. Always." she said, putting her hands over his.

He smiled and gave her hands a small squeeze. "Thanks, Lu." he said.

"Anytime." she smiled, kissing his cheek "Now get some sleep. Heaven knows you need it."

"Yes, mum." he teased.

A small smirk played on her lips as she smacked him lightly. "Enough with the mum bit. I am not mum... now tuck in your shirt."

He chuckled in reply.

"When you get up, there's a set of clothes for you over there. I'll be over at the cooks, most likely. So come find me there."

He nodded and with a final smile and glance, she exited the tent.

And even though she was gone, it was almost as if he could still feel her there in the tent. But he shrugged off all thoughts, and fell asleep rather quickly.


	7. Pt 1 The Better Half Of Me Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Yes, another chapter. But I had it done... and all you wonderfully patient(you guys are patient aren't you...) people have been waiting(patiently?) for a week! So, here you guys go! And I think this is the saddest-funniest-happiest-most-enlightening-chapter yet! So please review!**

_Part 1. The Better Half Of Me_

_Chapter 7. Make Us One_

_

* * *

_

Time to burn this design

_To free ourselves  
__We will burn this together  
Time to fuse this design  
To make us one  
__We will burn this together  
-'I Am You' by Demon Hunter_

* * *

Peters words rang through Edmund's head as he took one final glance at the battlefield.

_"Edmund, there's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!" _he had said.

And Edmund had ran. He had been forced to run as Mr. Beaver pulled him along. But as he saw the witch striding towards his brother, he could no longer run. For a moment, he froze. He knew that death would probably find him, but then he knew that Narnia needed Peter more than him. But he also knew that if he died by the witch's hand... Lucy would die too.

_"Go ahead! Attack her! Get the wand! I know what you're thinking and do it now! While you still can!" _he heard her say.

_"Together then?" _he replied.

_"Together." _

So he drew his sword.

"Peter said get out of here!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Peter's not king yet!" Edmund retaliated as he raced towards the witch.

The witch seemed surprised when Edmund took the first swipe at her wand. He missed. She tried to stab at him with the wand, fully intending on turning him into yet another stone figure, but he moved aside and brought his sword upon the wand. Half of the wand shattered into a million icy pieces, but the other still remained in tact... and in the witch's grip.

She disarmed him and then many things seemed to happen to Edmund at once. He felt sering pain in his stomach, and the gasp for breathe he made was only one of the sounds he heard.

From somewhere close by he heard Peter scream his name. He sounded scared... sad... horrified.

From what seemed far off he heard Aslans roar. But no one else seemed to hear it.

And from inside his head, he heard Lucys cry of pain.

_"I'm sorry... I couldn't... do better." _he managed to think as he fell, landing much harder than he would have prefered.

_"Don.. don't think that... Ed. We... we'll be... fine." _Lucy replied.

_"Lucy... I don... don't thi... think we're g... going to... make it." _

_"I know... I... I'll see y...you soon." _

_"It... looks that way."_

* * *

"PETER!" Susan screamed as she raced towards him, Lucy in her arms. Peter turned towards them and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. "WHERE'S EDMUND?!" Susan exclaimed.

Without a word, Peter began running and Susan followed.

Ginnarbrik was standing over Edmund, axe ready to kill. But Peter was too quick. He pulled his sword and gracefully, or as gracefully as one can when doing this sort of thing, seperated Ginnarbriks neck from the rest of his body.

Peter then dropped his sword and knelt beside Edmund just as Susan came beside him, laying Lucy's limp body beside Edmund's.

"They're so pale." Susan whispered. Peter only nodded in reply, pulling Edmund's helmet off, hoping to make it easier for him to take breathes.

Susan bit her lip and pulled Lucy's cordial from the her belt. She unscrewed the top and first poured a drop in Edmund's mouth, quickly doing the same for Lucy. Susan took Lucy's wrist and checked for a pulse. "Nothing." she said quietly, tears already streaming down her face, blurring her vision of her little siblings.

Peter clenched his eyes tight, willing himself not to cry, but failing miserably.

"This can't be happening." Susan whispered.

"No. It can't. They're too young." Peter said, shaking his head.

Susan nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, clutching Lucy's hand in her own. Susan's sobs and Peter being to deep in thought, they didn't notice the small breathes Lucy had began taking.

"SWEET ASLAN ABOVE! PETER'S CRYING!" Edmund exclaimed, when he opened his eyes.

This caused Peter to fall backwards in shock. You would too if one minute your brother was dead, and the next he was swearing.

"Your kidding, right?" Lucy asked opening her own eyes.

"No! Look!" Edmund said pointing.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but the next she was gasping for breathe again as Peter pulled both of them into a tight embrace. Before Edmund and Lucy could say otherwise, they were in a tight group hug.

"Can't-"

"-breathe." Lucy finished for Edmund.

"Sorry." Susan and Peter replied in unison, letting them go.

"Quite alright. But I believe I have other matters to attend to. We can catch up later." Lucy said, grabbing her cordial and standing up. When she wavered a bit, Peter steadied her. Edmund was still very pale, so Susan made him stay still.

* * *

An hour later, Lucy was giving a drop of her cordial to the last Narnian, or as far as she could see. Peter was leaning against a nearby rock, never taking his eyes off her. She began searching to make sure she hadn't missed anyone, when she noticed Peter was following her.

So she turned to him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Following you." he replied.

"I get that. But why are you doing it?"

"I nearly lost you once, I'm not going to risk losing you again."

She sighed. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"Not for a very long time."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the bloody field before her. It wasn't much longer before the search was finished and she had treated everyone she could. She had not made it to all of the Narnians in time, but the losses were much less then what they would have been.

As she and Peter returned back to Susan and Edmund, Lucy found herself in her twins tight embrace.

"We survived!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Barely, but yes. It's going to take more than a witch to take us down!"

"Especially with Aslan on our side."

Lucy let go at Edmund's statement and saw Aslan a few feet away from them. "Walk with me, my children." He said.

Lucy and Edmund did as they were told, Lucy on Aslans left, Edmund on His right. They walked in silence, through the bloodied field. They saw just how much damage the Narnian reinforcements had done to the witch's army. And it wasn't for quite a while until Aslan spoke.

"Well done." He said "You stood bravely in the face of danger, and most importantly, you stood together as one." Lucy and Edmund exchanged smiles before looking back at Aslan "I created you together in your mothers womb for this purpose. You will have a stronger bond than any average twins. The witch doesn't know that her magic caused that. Although most of her spell had worn off, meaning when one of you is seriously injured, the other will not suffer so, but you will know when danger comes to one another. You shall be able to hear each others thoughts when you need, though only use your strengths as one when necessary. You" He looked at Edmund "are her strength. You" He looked at Lucy "are his heart." He looked forward once more "Neither is more important than the other, but both are needed to work as one. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aslan, we do." they replied in unison.

They looked up to realize that they had made it back to Susan and Peter. As they realized this, Aslan turned to Edmund.

"Edmund, kneel before me." He said.

Susan gasped, though happily and a smile spread across Peters face. When Edmund's knelt, Aslan layed His paw on Edmund's shoulder, then took it back off and took a step back.

"Rise, Sir Edmund Wandrunner, Knight of Narnia."

Edmund stood and was surprised when all of the Narnians that had heard were applauding. He looked at Lucy who had her head held high and was smiling just as wide as he had ever seen her smile.

"Now! Back to camp! And tomorrow, we welcome our new Kings and Queens into Narnians Golden Age!" Aslan called out, so everyone across the battlefield could here.

Shouts of joy were heard at this.

But Lucy only embraced Edmund tightly. "We walk together?" she asked.

He smiled and gave her an extra squeeze. "We walk together."


	8. Pt 2 Growing Up Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, I must make a note here that if you don't know exactly what happens during 'puberty' don't read this. Note that the title is 'Growing Up'. That's all I'll say. But there's a reason this is rated T... PLEASE REVIEW!**

_The Valiant And The Just_

_Part 2. Growing Up_

_Chapter 1. More To Life_

* * *

_We don't have time left to regret  
Hold on  
And we'll take more than common sense  
Hold on  
So stop your wonderin' stake a stand  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on  
'Hold On' by the Jonas Brothers_

* * *

"Come on, Lu! Keep up!" Edmund teased, pulling Phillipe to a stop.

Lucy yawned and stopped beside him. "Sorry, Ed. I'm just really tired." she said.

"Have you had trouble sleeping?" he asked. She shook her head. "Maybe we should go back then. I think the prince and princess of Terabinthia re coming sometime within the hour." he stated.

She nodded. "And we both need to take baths and change."

"Who says?"

"Susan."

Edmund grunted in reply and Phillipe turned around. "Alright. Let's just take it slow and easy. If you're tired you don't need to strain yourself. You might be getting sick." he said.

"Don't worry, m'lady. You can rest on the way back. I'll make sure to go slow, even if those males of ours take off." Camille said.

Edmund acted hurt and Phillipe snorted. "Dear sister, you hurt me with your words." he said with a shake of his head.

Camille nudged him with her nose. "That's the point." she joked.

"They are too much like us." Edmund laughed.

Lucy smiled. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing." she joked.

"Inseperable, mischeivous, child like innocence. Is that what you mean?" he said, that look of 'child like innocence' on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let's go. I really am tired." she said, yawning.

"A bit snappy, are we?" Edmund muttered.

Lucy rolled her eyes yet again and they set off to get home.

Half way there, Lucy let out a small 'OW' causing Edmund to startle.

"Lu?" he asked, looking at her concerned. Now she was nearly doubled over in the saddle. "Lucy!" he exclaimed but she just waved her hand.

"It's nothing. Let's just keep going." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. It really hurts right here." she said holding just below her stomach on the right side.

"Appendix?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I would be screaming right..." she released her grip quickly "... now. Nope, not my appendix. Besides, we always get sick at the same time, and I doubt the appendix would be any different." she stated.

"I guess your right." he said, still worried.

"Let's just go home." she said.

Once more they began riding back to the castle, but a little quicker than before.

The first person they saw when they got back just happened to be Peter, and Edmund nearly jumped on him. "PETER! LUCY'S SICK!" he exclaimed.

"And you're not?!" Peter exclaimed, in shock. Edmund shook his head. "Strange turn of events, but ok. Let's go find Susan." Peter said.

"Would you two shut up! I am not sick!" Lucy snapped.

Peter and Edmund exchanged a glance. "Lucy..." Peter said warrily.

"What?!"

Peter paled. "Oh boy. Tell me this. Does your lower back hurt?"

"Yes."

"Headache?"

"I had one earlier."

"Cramps?"

"Whats?"

"Cramps... nevermind. Let's go find Susan... and quick."

"Are you alright, Pete?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah yeah, perfectly fine." Peter said absent-mindedly.

"Stay here." Peter said once they got to Susans room. "Su! Su open the door! We have an emergancy!" he exclaimed, pounding on the door.

Susan opened the door and he nearly fell through. "What is it?!" she exclaimed.

He closed the door. "I think Lucy is turning into a woman!" he whispered.

"Wh... what?" Susan stuttered.

"Woman! Susan, woman! You know tha... that girly thing that happens! With the cramps and the headaches and the... blood!" he exclaimed.

Susan smacked him across the face. "Hold it together, Pete. She can probably hear you! And I don't think it'll help freaking her out." she said.

"Sorry. And thanks, I needed that." he said rubbing his cheek.

She nodded and started pacing. "So should I talk to her?" she asked.

"I don't know. She isn't freaking out so I don't think it's acctually started. And I'm sure Ed would be screaming that Lucy's dying or something of that sort. But she's holding her side, she said she had a head ache earlier, she looks wore out, her lower back hurts, and she actually snapped at Edmund and I." he replied.

"Alright. But if I have to tell her, you have to tell Edmund about the.. birds and the bees." she said crossing her arms.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no. I don't think so! His voice hasn't even broken yet!" he exclaimed.

"Well, he has to know what's happening to his twin sister, doesn't he?"

"Alright.... we'll wait until the last possible minute."

"Peter!"

"What?! I don't even know what to say!"

"Well it could go something like 'Edmund when you meet a girl you really like don't take her to your bedroom'."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding."

"Are you?"

"Well you should mention that, but don't put it like that. No need to traumatize him."

"What... if he asks more questions? I don't know anything about that. I haven't kissed or even looked at a girl before."

"And how do you think I feel? I've never kissed or looked at boy before."

"Ok, let's think this through. How can we tell them?"

Susan sighed. "I don't really know. I mean, I know it will be pretty easy to tell Lucy she's simply growing up, but the other thing is what I'm worried about."

"Maybe we don't have to tell them that now. They haven't shown interest in the opposite sex so I don't think we have to worry about that for a while."

"Peter, they're 12! And not to mention a King and Queen on top of that. They need to know! Someone might take advantage of what they don't know if we don't tell them."

"I guess you're right."

"So we'll tell them?"

Peter paused. "After supper. I'll take Ed out on the trails, and you take Lu out in the garden."

"Deal."


	9. Pt 2 Growing Up Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Many updates should come soon! Please review!**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 2. Growing Up_

_Chapter 2. What About Now_

* * *

_Change the colors of the sky, and open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you  
Through all the things that never die, to make it through the night  
Love will find you, what about now?  
-'What About Now' by Chris Daughtry_

* * *

"Good luck." Peter whispered to Susan as he walked past her chair at the table to Edmunds.

"Good luck to you too." she whispered in reply.

He gave her a faint nod before turning back to Edmund. "Ed, we need to talk." he said.

Edmund blinked a few times. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Peter replied.

"Is someone threatening war?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Can't a king just want to go for a leasury ride with his brother?" Peter said, blinking innocently.

Edmund gave him a dry look before rolling his eyes. "Alright." he said.

Once both boys were out of the room, Susan looked at Lucy. "We need to talk too." she said.

"We do?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Why don't we go down to the garden while we talk?"

"O....k." Lucy was beginning to wonder what her elder siblings were hiding, and was nervous as to what it was.

Susan and Lucy had barely stepped out of the dinning room when Peter ran into Susan.

"I can't do it!" he exclaimed.

"Peter...."

"I... can't... do it! I can't take the last shreads of innocence he has away from him!"

"Peter! Snap out of it!" Susan exclaimed, slapping him across the face.

"That's the second time you've done that today." he said stepping away from her.

"Then stop going insane!"

"Sorry."

"You _can _do this, Pete. You can."

"I can?"

"You can."

"I can!"

"Now go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

And then he was gone again.

"Idiot." Susan muttered.

"Susan, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

Susan took a deep breathe. "Well, where to begin? I'll start with the growing up..."

* * *

"And you actually think I would want to do that with some girl?!" Edmund exclaimed.

Phillipe snorted and turned his head to nibbled at Edmunds leg jokingly.

"Stop that." Ed said.

"You're 12, Ed. Give it time." Peter replied, pulling his horse closer to Edmund and Phillipe in an effort to keep feuding between human and Horse at bay.

"Never! Girls are gross!" Edmund said.

"So you find Susan and Lucy gross?" Peter smirked.

"No. Other girls. Girls I don't know. The ones that giggle and wear all that goopy stuff on there face with the big poofy dresses." Edmund replied.

Peter snorted and rolled is eyes. "Not all girls are like that." he stated.

"Still. It doesn't matter. I would never want to do that. It sounds gross."

"Like I said. You're 12. It's supposed to be gross. I mean I'm 16 and I don't plan on doing that any time soon."

"You mean you find it gross?"

"No. I find it as natural. Something for a man and wife to share. Hence the reason babys can come from it."

They lapsed into silence.

"I still think it's gross..."

* * *

"So if I see blood, I'm not dying?" Lucy asked.

"No." Susan replied.

"And if a boy ever tries to kiss me in my room or any private place I should scream or try and get away?"

"Well... it depends, I guess. If you feel something's wrong scream. And if he pushes himself at you scream as loud as you can."

Both girls fell into silence and Lucy chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"So I'm just growing up?" she finally asked.

"Of course, Lu. Every girl goes through it." Susan replied.

"And this-" she motioned to her body "- is also apart of growing up?"

"Exactly."

"I always wondered why woman had certain features while men didn't... now I know."

Susan laughed and pulled her arm around Lucys shoulders.

"And you're not through growing yet."

"Oh... fun."

* * *

"Now we know why Peter was unsure about our rooms being so close together." Edmund said.

Lucy nodded in reply and continued digging through her closet.

"What are you looking for?" Edmund asked.

"You'll see." Lucy replied. After a few moments she went 'AHA!' and turned back to Edmund, a strange, yet familiar, looking piece of fabric in her hand.

"What is that?" Edmund asked, standing up from where he had been sitting on her bed.

She unfolded it and it unraveled to show the dress she had worn when they had first entered Narnia.

"It's the dress. The one from Spare Oom." Edmund stated.

Lucy nodded. "I wanted to see if it fit." she said walking behind her changing wall.

A faint 'ow' followed soon after.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"I can't even get it over my head... and I think I'm stuck." she replied.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"If you were Peter I would say no, but you're my twin so yes." she replied.

He rolled his eyes and stepped on the other side to see her with her head covered and her arms sticking over her head. "Pull the sleeves." she said, her voice muffled.

He grabbed the sleeves and started pulling but saw it was stuck quite tight on her head.

"Ok, on the count of three, walk back and I'll pull." he said.

"Ok." she said.

"One, two three."

And then Edmund went tumbling backwards, the dress in his grip. He lost his footing during the staggering and gracefully, or not so, fell, pulling a chair with him, causing quite the blundering sound.

He rubbed his head, the chair over him and looked up to see Peter in the doorway.

"Do you not knock?" Edmund said.

"I'm starting to wish I had. What's going on?" Peter replied.

"Well, the dress didn't quite fit anymore. And it got stuck." Edmund said.

"Trying on dresses again, Edmund dear? What are we going to do with you?" Peter teased.

"Ah shut up, you idiot. She's the one who tried it on." Edmund said dryly.

"Yes, now what did you come for, Peter. You know I hate for people to see my in my nightgown and my robe isn't washed yet." Lucy said.

"And yet he sees you in your nightgown." Peter said pointing at Edmund.

"We were also born together. We've seen everything. Though we do have a very thick line drawn." she replied.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll leave. Just came to say goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight." Edmund and Lucy said in unison.

Peter walked back out and Lucy looked over at Edmund. "He's up to something." she said slipping her nightgown on.

"Definitely. What could it be though?" he said.

She shrugged and walked over to help him up. "Maybe they haven't told us everything." she said.

"What else could there possibly be?"

She shrugged again. "How would I know?" she replied.

"Oh! I know! The Archenlanders are visiting. He always comes and checks on us when we have visitors." Edmund stated.

"Safety percautions. You never know." she said laying across her bed.

"And for 'safety percautions' leave the seperating door open." he said.

"Susan said they could be trusted."

"Still, you never know. We usually leave it open anyway."

Lucy nodded in reply. "Well goodnight then. Early day tomorrow." he said giving her a quick hug.

"Night, Ed. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once Edmund had gotten to his room, Lucy blew out her candle and climbed into her bed. Soon she saw the candle in Edmunds room go out and when she knew he was in his bed, she closed her eyes.

_'Sleep well.' _she thought.

_'Sweet dreams.' _he replied.

And very soon both were asleep.


	10. Pt 2 Growing Up Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 2. Growing Up_

_Chapter 3. As I Watch_

* * *

_Your contagious smile  
And as I watch, you start to grow up  
All I can do, is hold you tight  
-'In My Arms' by Plumb_

* * *

"Good morning, your majestys. I trust you slept well." Peter said with a bow to the visiting King Lune of Archenland.

"Aye, your majesty. I slept very well indeed." King Lune replied.

"Shall we go to breakfast, then?" Peter asked.

"It would be my honor."

The two kings walked towards the dining hall, and Peter was surprised to see Susan was the only one at the table.

Peter took his usual place and looked at Susan, who shrugged.

A little over ten minutes later the doors opened and Lucy and Edmund stepped through.

Lucy gave Edmund a side glance. "Many apologies for being late. We overslept." she said as they took their seats.

"No need for apologies, your majesty." King Lune said. He then looked at Edmund. "I look forward to watching you and your brother train this afternoon. Narnian fighting is quite a bit different from Archenland techniques." he said.

Edmund only smiled and nodded.

"Edmund, it is polite to reply." Peter said.

Edmund shot him a deadly glare and King Lune laughed. "It isn't a problem. He probably just doesn't have a voice today. Is that it?" he said looking at Edmund who paused before nodding. "Well then, happens to everyone at some point." King Lune said.

Lucy snorted, nearly choking on her juice.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" King Lune asked.

"Yes, of course. I suppose I'm just a bit... upset for my brother." she said.

But Peter could see through the facade and see she was trying not to laugh.

And apparently Susan caught this too.

"King Lune, if you will excuse us. I need to speak in private with my little siblings." she said.

Lucy and Edmund rose together. Peter and Susan soon followed.

"Alright, what's going on?" Susan asked, arms crossed.

Lucy was chewing on her lip, nervous habbit, and Edmund found an ant beside his foot very eye catching.

"Well?!" Susan exclaimed.

Edmund took a deep breathe and looked up. "Like Lu said, we overslept."

But his voice was more of a squeak, causing Peters eyes to widen and Susan to gasp.

"He... his voice!" Susan stammered.

"Yes my voice! Would you keep it down!" Edmund hissed, though it sounded less threatening.

Susan looked at Lucy. "You didn't..." Lucy nodded.

Suddenly tears sprang to Susans eyes and she turned away.

"Su, you alright?" Peter asked.

She nodded and swiped at he cheeks. "Yes, perfectly fine." she replied, her voice wavering.

Peter looked at Edmund and Lucy. "Why don't you two go back to King Lune." he looked at Edmund "avoid talking" he looked at Lucy "talk for him."

They nodded and walked back into the dining room.

Peter turned back to Susan. "What is it?" he asked.

She let out a sob and launched herself into his arms, burying her head into his shoulder. "They're growing up! They really are!" she sobbed.

"Ssh, Su. It's alright. It's not like they're going anywhere." he said.

"But they will! Or Lucy will! She turns 13 in one year. She'll be a woman! She'll be able to get married! And if she does, she'll end up leaving us!"

"Susan, look at me. She has never even had a crush. I don't think she'll be getting married anytime soon."

"You really think?"

"Well, they'll have to ask my permission anyway. It would be a resounding no."

She smiled. "Ok. I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted." she said.

"It's alright, I've been doing that alot lately. You were due to overreact anyway." he smiled.

"Let's get back in there."

_

* * *

_

Three Weeks Later

* * *

"Come on, Ed!" Lucy laughed.

"Wait up, will you?!" he exclaimed.

"Would you hurry?! We're almost home!"

"Are you excited to be home, or just excited to get away from me?"

"Excited to be home."

"Hmm, if you say so."

When they arrived in the stable of Cair Paravel, they heard the sound of either a horse or a centaur come from behind them.

Edmund turned and smiled when he saw Orieus. "Hello, Orieus. Have we missed anything?" he greeted.

Despite his usual plain and hard facade, Orieus smiled. "No, your majesties. Everything is still the way you have left it."

"That's always good to hear." Lucy said, smiling cheerfully.

"I trust you had a good time." Orieus asked.

"Very. Though my dear brothers snoring did keep me awake most nights." Lucy teased looking at Edmund.

"Oh but dear sister how could you have known, when you were snoring like a monkey with a chest cold yourself." Edmund replied, blinking innocently.

Lucy growled in reply and continued taking the saddle off of Camille.

Orieus turned and spared a chuckle. _"Those two have grown... but they haven't stopped their teasing." _he thought before walking out of the stable.

Susan came rushing past Orieus just as he exited. He would have bowed his head, and greeted her, but she had already passed him before he could say, let alone do, anything.

Peter was close behind. He had the same anxious expression, but he stayed calm.

"Your majesty." Orieus said with a bow of his head.

"Orieus. Tis a fine day." Peter greeted in return.

"Tis a fine day indeed." Orieus replied.

Before Orieus continued walking, Peter stopped him. "Have they grown anymore?" he asked.

Orieus nodded. "Aye, sir. They have. And more than last time." he replied.

A sigh escaped the young king. "Is his voice normal?" he asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself, your majesty?" Orieus replied with a warm smile, of the likes Peter hadn't seen since the vanquish of the white witch.

Seeing he could no longer gain any information from the general, and also knowing his little siblings were but a doorway away, Peter walked towards the stable doors.

Slightly afraid of what he would see, he hesitated before entering the stable. At first he had to allow his eyes to adjust. But when he did he nearly had to double take. Those couldn't honestly be his little siblings! For the glory of Aslan they had only been gone 2 weeks! Or so he thought.

"Oi! Peter! Don't just stand there like a right idiot! Come help me untack this Horse that refuses to cooperate!" Edmund exclaimed.

Peter's eyes widened. "You... your... you... you sound like...."

Edmund gave Peter a confused glance. "Who do I sound like, Peter?" he asked.

Peter couldn't place a name, but he knew it was someone from Spare Oom. And as if Aslan had given him one opportunity to remember, he knew. "Dad." he said quietly.

"Who?" Edmund asked again.

"You... you sound like dad." Peter repeated a bit louder.

Edmund shrugged. "I don't remember much. So I don't know." he admitted.

"I think he's right." Susan said.

"Which one?" Lucy asked.

"Peter. Now that he mentions it... he does sound like... dad."

"If you say so." Edmund said.

Peter now looked at Lucy. "And look at you! You're so... tall!" he exclaimed.

Lucy laughed and glanced down. "And my dress shows it." she motioned to the hem of her dress which was a shorter than usual.

"Someone's going to need new dresses soon." Susan said.

"Susan, you flatter me." Edmund joked.

Susan gave an exasperated sigh. "I was referring to..."

"Me?" Peter broke in.

Susan clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. "No. I was referring to..."

"Phillipe!" Lucy and Edmund suggested in unison.

"I give up." Susan muttered.

Lucy laughed and turned, her back now to Peter. "And your hair grew too?!" he exclaimed.

She turned and looked at him. "What would you expect? It didn't grow that much." she said.

"It seems like it did." he said.

"Come on, I have the urge to lay down on an actual bed." Edmund said with a yawn. He then looked at Peter. "You don't mind, do you? There's nothing that I need to take care of?" he asked.

"No. Everything's been calm, and still is. By all means, rest. You've been in the wilderness the past couple weeks." Peter smiled.

"Then I have the urge to take a nice hot bath." Lucy said.

"I change my answer. Hot bath, then rest." Edmund said.

Lucy reached up and kissed Peter on the cheek, gave Susan a swift hug, and walked beside Edmund out of the stable.

"What is it, Peter?" Susan asked.

"She only had to reach up a little. She certainly has grown. And in only a fortnight!" Peter said.

"Edmund should be as tall as you soon. But no need to ponder this. They're growing up... and we must accept it." Susan sighed.

"I suppose... let's go make sure a wonderful supper is prepared for our siblings." Peter said.

"And maybe we can manage to have it on the beach." Susan said.

"They would love that, I'm sure."


	11. Pt 3 Scarlet Birthdays Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**_Ages:  
Peter- 17  
Susan- 16  
Edmund and Lucy- 12-13_**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 3. Scarlet Birthdays_

_Chapter 1. When We're One _

* * *

_We're getting stronger everyday  
Push through the wings that fall our way  
Hallelujah here we come  
We're much stronger when we're one  
Hallelujah here we come  
Oh, I love you from the depths of my heart  
And nothing here will tear us apart  
Everything's beautiful with you  
Everything's beautiful when you invade my life  
And I'm living just to say that I love you  
-'Stronger' by Delirous?_

* * *

"They're turning 13 in a week." Peter sighed.

"I know. But... they're growing up well. I don't think there's much else we can do." Susan said.

Peter pulled his horse to a stop and Susan followed his example. "It's not just that... King Gerard of Terabinthia has asked for her hand." he said.

Susans eyes widened. "But... he's so... old!" she blurted out.

"I know. I would never accept... but that just shows that princes and kings are looking at her for a possible wife. It's bad enough they look at you, but now Lucy."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No... and I don't intend to."

Susan nodded and urged her horse into a slow trot. "We better get back. You promised Edmund a spar tournament and I promised Lucy I would watch on with her."

Peter sighed. "How could I forget?" he said sarcastically.

Peter and Susan found they were quite late, but as they reached the training grounds, they heard the sound of swords clashing, which was unusual for this time of day. They saw many Narnians watching on and Peter immediately realized the form of Edmund in the fight, but the other man, which being human was even more strange, was wearing a helmet along with the armor, so he couldn't see the face. Though the man was about Edmunds height which made him more likely to be a boy than a man.

The fight seemed to draw on and on, and nothing but the sound of clashing metal, and heavy breathing from the two opponents filled the air, for everyone else was holding their breathe. They were anxious to see who the stranger was.

"Orieus, who is this?" Peter enquired.

"I do not know, your majesty. I was the first to hear the sound of a fight, and when I arrived it was too late to tell." the general replied.

"So we wait to see who wins." Peter stated.

After another half hour of swirls, blocks, jabs, and un-noticeable recpites, Edmund was tripped and the unknown warrior held his sword to Edmunds neck. Applause went up throughout the space of onlookers.

The warrior sheathed his sword and helped Edmund up while Peter and Orieus walked forward.

"Wonderful show!" Peter praised, clapping Edmund on the back. Edmund only grinned in reply, still trying to gain his breathe back. "Now, who is your very worthy opponent?" Peter asked.

Edmund looked to the warrior and nodded. "Go ahead. Your choice, not mine." he said.

The warrior shrugged and close up, Peter realized the the boy had a smaller frame than most boys. And he also realized one more thing just before the warrior pulled off his helment... Lucy had yet to come and say well done to Edmund.

As soon as the helmet was off, long dark hair fell down the back of the boy... which wasn't a boy at all, Peter found.

"Lucy!" he gasped.

Lucy grinned mischeivously. "Who did you think it was?" she asked, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she waited for his response.

"I... wasn't sure... but I wasn't expecting you." he said.

A serious look came on her face. "We weren't acting. This was real. I've been training. So I don't want to hear anymore about how I can't defend myself properly and that girls can't fight." she said.

"But Lucy... it's just... girls shouldn't fight." he said, trying to make up any excuse.

"I may be a girl, but you forget that my twin is a boy. So I am not a normal girl. I can fight, I can argue, and I can defend myself." she stated, her head held high. '

"Come on, no need for arguing now. I'm starving. That was some display Lu. I knew you were good... but that was... magnificent." Edmund stated, shooting a glance at Peter at the last word.

Lucy smiled and looked to Orieus. "If it is alright with you, I would like to begin training with my brothers." she said.

"It would be an honor to train you as well, your majesty." Orieus said with a bow of his head.

"And it won't make you wake any earlier concidering you always come to watch." Edmund said.

"Actually I think it has something to do with the fact that I can't sleep unless you're asleep." Lucy said as they walked away, arm in arm.

"Honestly, Lu. That was sure something. I thought you were going to kill me for sure!"

"I wasn't that good. Really. And I'm sure I'll be really sore in the morning."

"I probably will be too. It happens to everyone after something like that. We were at it for a little over an hour. Not even Peter can go that long!"

"Ed, you can't be serious."

"I am being completely serious."

Lucy smiled but a look of concern crossed her face as a series of coughs came from Edmund. "I'm fine. Probably just a cold or something." he said once it had passed.

She smiled. "Then I best be on the look out. We always seem to get sick together."

"Then we best hope this isn't to serious." he said with a laugh.


	12. Pt 3 Scarlet Birthdays Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gladice, Mortam, and Hadam!_**

**Authoresses Note: Well this story just keeps coming and coming! I'm actually getting ahead of myself. But sadly the ideas are in my head and not yet written. *sighs* But they will be written soon! I promise! And let's just say this story will seem never-ending. But it will come to an end, that I promise. It just may take a few months... maybe a year... anywho... REVIEW! Please!**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 3. Scarlet Birthdays_

_Chapter 2. Left Alone_

* * *

_Yesterday we were laughing, today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now, I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up, and getting older, I don't wanna believe it's over  
Don't say goodbye, 'cause I don't wanna here those words tonight  
-'Say Goodbye' by Skillet_

* * *

"Peter." Susan called, knocking on her eldest brothers door.

"Come in." he called in reply. She entered the room and Peter immediately recognized how pale she was. "Susan?" he asked, standing to his feet.

"Peter, Edmund and Lucy are sick... really sick." she said.

"How sick?" he asked.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight for a moment. "Exactly like they were... five days before the nearly died."

For a moment Peter didn't understand. "What..."

"The Scarlet fever, Peter! Hadam thinks they have it again!" Susan blurted out.

Peter staggered backwards as if someone had just struck him across the face. "You're... not serious." he said, holding onto the last thread of hope.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this, Peter!" Susan exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

And then the last thread of hope was cut. "NO! This can't be happening again! Not after all we've been through... all _they've_ been through!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist onto his desk.

"Peter..." Susan started, causing Peter to look at her "... this isn't going to help them. It'll only make them feel worse. If they're going to pass away... they should do it while being happy."

He sighed and sat down in a chair. "But... they're only children... they can't..."

"Would it have been so different had they not woken up the first time?" Susan said gently.

"That's just the point! They woke up the last time because they had a purpose! They had a country to save! A country to help rule!"

"And maybe you're right, and that's just the point. Maybe they've served their purpose... maybe it's their time."

"But it can't be! We need them!"

"I know..."

"Your Majesty's."

Peter and Susan looked to Gladice who had since walked in the room.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"Hadam wishes to speak with you. Tis about King Edmund and Queen Lucy." she replied with a swift curtsey.

Peter was out of the room before she even finished the last sentence.

"Excuse my brothers... anxiety." Susan said with a swift curtsey of her own.

"Tis alright, my lady. Queen Lucy and King Edmund are good friends, I can only imagine what it would be like if I were their sister." Gladice replied with a smile.

Susan smiled in reply. "Come. Let us go see how they are."

* * *

Through the night, Susan held vigil over Lucy as Peter did the same for Edmund. No sleep came for either of them.

Susan found herself nodding off until she felt someone shake her awake. She opened her eyes and in the flickering and faint light of the candle on Lucys bedside table, Susan realized the person who had awoken her was crying.

"Peter?" she asked, sitting up further.

"Come on." he said, his voice hoarse. She took his arm holding onto the last shred of hope that it wasn't about Edmund. But when she entered into his room, she knew hope was no longer available. Hadam and Edmunds valet, Mortam, were constantly moving.

"Gladice!" Mortam called. In an instant his sister was at his side. "Go fetch some water, and quickly." he said.

With a nod she was gone again. Had Peter been looking closely, he would have seen the smirk that quickly passed across her lips. When she returned Hadam quickly, or as quickly as he could, put a brew of tea together.

"Take this to Queen Lucy." he said, pressing a cup into Gladices hands. She nodded and quickly walked to Lucys room.

With some struggle they managed to get a bit of the tea down Edmunds throat. "We can only hope this works. If not... he will be dead before sunrise." Hadam sighed.

Susan smothered a sob while Peter kept his gaze locked on Edmund.

"Your majesty, lay back down." came Gladice's exclaim from Lucys room.

"No!" came Lucys stubborn reply.

Susan gasped and whirled around to see her little sister standing there. Her face was flushed, and she was quite a sight, but she was whole, she was breathing, and she was alive. And Susan couldn't want her any other way.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed.

Before she could embrace her sister, Lucy ducked and ran to Edmunds side. She cast a glance to Hadam who nodded. Lucy then looked back at Edmund and saw he wasn't breathing.

"I... think I know how to wake Edmund." she stated unsure.

"How?!" Peter and Susan asked in unison.

Gladice had since entered the room and turned with her back to everyone, smothering her sobs. Mortam walked to her and together they cried for a loss that was soon to come.

"Well... you remember those stories back in that other place... where the prince... or king... kissed the person to wake them up?" Lucy asked.

"What are you implying?" Peter asked nervously.

"Peter... you have to kiss Edmund." she replied.

"WHAT?!" Peter exclaimed.

A wide grin swept across Lucys face and she burst into laughter, Hadam soon followed, and Peter could hear Gladice and Mortam laughing as well.

"Lucy... why is Edmund turning red?" Susan asked.

Between her laughter, Lucy said "You can breathe now, Ed."

Edmund opened his eyes and looked at Peter. "Oi, Pete, you look like a right madman right now!" he laughed.

"What... I don't understand... you're not dead?" Peter said.

"Nope. And I was never at risk." Edmund replied.

"But.. Gladice... and Mortam... they were crying." Peter stammered.

"We weren't crying we were laughing." Gladice sad between her laughter.

"What did you 5 do?!" Peter demanded. "

Ok, we knew that you were overwhelmed. And crying always helps those situations. But you being the big idiot you are would never cry. In private or otherwise. But if you thought Lucy and I were dead... then you'd cry. So, we did get sick, but decided to use it to our advantage. Hadam could easily make us well, but instead we prolonged it and acted as though it were scarlet fever. I started going downhill faster than expected, but it was quickly cut off. That tea had a drop of Lucys cordial in it, so that it made us well quicker than the tea alone would solve. Hence our current state. Not all the way well... but well enough to go on that hunting trip. Bye!"

As soon as Edmund finished explaining, he and Lucy were out the door, rushing to the stable where bags of food and clothes, with their horses tacked awaited them. Peter ran after him but by the time he got to them they were racing past him.

"See you the morning of our birthday!" Edmund called over his shoulder.

Peter growled. "Ok, so I get to kill them in... 5 days."


	13. Pt 3 Scarlet Birthdays Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok the ending of this sort of went south but I couldn't think of anything and without it, it was WAY too short. So please review! After this it's on to part 4! I may get it up tonight, since you guys were so patient with me! ;)**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 3. Scarlet Birthdays_

_Chapter 3. Love and Hate_

* * *

_Well I guess it's always been this way  
A world that's full of love and hate  
Oh God but will it stay this way  
So much love, So much hate  
-'Love Hate(On and On)' by Disciple_

* * *

"They're coming home today!" Susan said happily.

"And turning 13." Peter sighed.

"But they're coming home." she said giving him a pointed look to shut up.

"I suppose you're right. But still... they're growing up."

"Aye, they are. But they're growing up nicely. Edmunds tall, strong and handsome. Lucy's tall, strong and gorgeous. They're responsible. They're caring. Adventerous. And they know how to take care of each other."

"You just put them on the nail, Su. That's exactly them."

She smiled and finished pinning a banner up and looked down at him. "Alright, catch." she said. He stuck his arms out and she jumped. "Thanks." she said as he put her down.

"No problem. Glad I could be of some help. Everybody keeps shooing me away."

"The fact I proposed a challenge for you means nothing."

"You barely weigh anything. Catching you isn't a challenge. It's like catching a cat falling out of a tree."

She rolled her eyes and lightly cuffed him upside the head.

Trumpets from outside sounded the arrival of Edmund and Lucys return.

"Oh! They're home!" Susan exclaimed happily. She picked up her skirts and took off at a fast trot, which took Peter a moment to catch up with.

When they finally arrived out front, twin wide grins met their eyes. Orieus was helping Lucy dismount, and Edmunds rich laughter at something Lucy had said made any sadness Peter and Susan felt dissapear.

"Welcome home, loves, how was your trip?" Susan greeted, walking forward.

"It was lovely. Nothing but clear weather the past 5 days. We would have stayed longer but what with the ball and such tonight, we couldn't. But we hope to go out before it gets too aweful cold." Lucy replied happily.

The two sisters embraced tightly before Susan managed to squeeze Edmund into a hug.

"Ah ah, no public display of affection." Edmund teased lightly.

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket, Ed." Lucy teased in turn.

"Well if you call him a wet blanket for that, I suppose you won't mind if I do this." Peter smiled, pulling Lucy into a hug and lifting her off her feet.

This only caused her to laugh and embrace him in reply. "Of course I don't mind!" she replied.

Susan laughed. "Alright, come on, your guests will be arriving soon, and you must be ready."

"Oh yes, punctuality rears it's ugly head." Edmund sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked.

"Ready as ever." Edmund replied.

They turned to the giant doors before them and took deep breathes. Lucy closed her eyes for a moment before taking Edmunds arm.

"Announcing their majestys King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant!" the herald called out.

And then the doors swung open.

* * *

"Your majesty, may I have this dance?" Prince Lorthrum of Calormene asked Lucy with a graceful bow.

She truely didn't want to, she wanted to stay with Edmund. Or at the very least Peter. She didn't enjoy dancing with men she didn't know. Of course she enjoyed dancing with fauns, but most of the time that was with more than one person, never with just two. But it would be disrespectful to refuse.

"Of course, Prince Lorthrum, I would be honored." she replied.

Before Peter could officially protest, Susan had pushed him back into his seat at the banquet table. "Let her be. It's not like he'll try anything with Narnians all around." she said in a quiet tone.

"I don't know. Calormenes tend to be a little handsy with woman..." Peter said uncertainly.

Edmund could feel just how uncomfortable Lucy was and that made him restless even though he was sitting.

"Edmund, stop fidgeting." Susan hissed.

"I can't... it's Lucy." he replied.

Susan couldn't see from the outside that her sister was very uncomfortable. And through the mass of people she couldn't get a certain glance to look into her sisters eyes and tell for sure.

"Oh, Edmund, don't be so worrisome. Honestly, you're worse than Peter." she said.

Edmund opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as a young dryad asked him for a dance. Most of the time it is customary for a man to ask the woman, but as it was his birthday and he was not dancing, it was quite acceptable. He knew he could refuse and say he was busy talking, but the young girl didn't seem at all pushy and seemed quite bored if anything.

"Of course, m'lady. I would be honored." he replied, standing. He expected anything but the sigh that was presented from the girl. "Is everything alright?" he asked as they began dancing.

"More or less. My father is sitting right over there. I didn't want to dance, but he made me. I'm quite a horrid dancer." she said.

"Nonsense. You seem a lovely dancer." he said.

"Thank you, your majesty, but you won't be saying that if I accidently step on your toes."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm quite used to that. I'm not very good at dancing myself. Even after all those dance lessons. Needless to say, I have the balance of a monkey." he said.

She laughed. "Actually, monkeys have great balance." she said.

"Ok then... I have the balance of... my brother when he's drunk." he said.

This caused her to laugh more. "Has he ever gotten drunk?" she asked, becoming curious.

"Oh yes. Only once. And let's just say it was a long night for everyone. It was quite the interesting walk getting him back to his room." he replied.

"Maybe I'm lucky my father made me dance with you. I haven't laughed like that in a long time." she said.

"Mmm, the sarcasm that comes from having siblings all your life." he nodded. He glanced towards Lucy and saw that she was having much less of a good time than he was. "If you'll excuse me, m'lady. I must go rescue my sister." he said.

She looked over to Lucy and nodded. "Ah yes, Prince Lorthrum. I've heard he's quite the charmer for girls who care less about their honor." she said.

"Hence the reason I must save her. She seems to be having quite the hard time getting away from him."

"Of course, your majesty." she said with a curtsey.

"But..." he smiled "I expect to dance with you again soon."

She smiled in reply. "As you wish, your majesty."

"Oh, by the way, what is your name?" he asked just before he turned away.

"Rosa, my Lord." she replied.

"Tis a lovely name. I shall see you soon, Lady Rosa."

And had he not turned away as soon as he finished the sentance, he would have noticed the faint blush that crept across her cheeks. But his gaze was now scanning across the room in search of Lucy. She and Prince Lorthrum were nowhere to be found.

He turned to the table where Peter and Susan were still seated. "Peter... I think we have a problem."

* * *

"Whe... where are you taking me?" Lucy stuttered.

"Only to the garden, your majesty." the prince replied.

"I really must get back inside. My brothers will be looking for me." she said. She was horrified to realize they had reached the garden.

"Come now, m'lady. I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

She bit her lip and backed away. "I really must go..." she said, but he only pulled her closer.

"No you don't. It's still quite early." he stated.

Sadly, she knew this was true. "But they'll be wondering where I'm at..."

"Do not worry, my queen, just relax." he said. His voice was eerily smooth, and she hated it. But she was frozen in fear. He was too close for her comfort and all she wanted was to get far away from him.

_'Ed...' _she thought, becoming a bit paniced. And when the prince leaned down, his lips coming much too close to hers she did become paniced. "No, I must be going." she said, getting from his grasp.

Now the man just looked unnerved. "Well then, your majesty, we may have a bit of a problem." he said.

_'Edmund...' _she thought again. "What do you mean?" she stuttered.

He stepped towards her. "Well, m'lady, I came seeking pleasure. And if you won't give it then I must take it."

_'Edmund...' _

Before she could move again, the prince caught her around the waist and shoved her against a tree, crushing his lips against hers.

_'EDMUND!' _

_'Lucy?!' _

_'Edmund, I'm in the garden! Get Peter and come quick! Prince Lorthrum is being anything BUT honorable!' _

No reply came forth but she knew he had heard her. She tried to move from his grasp, but the more she struggled, the tighter he held. If it were normal circumstances, she would have had him off of her in a second. But he was holding her too tight. But when he began reaching for places he shouldn't, she managed to get out of his grip enough to knee him where it hurts men most.

While he struggled to gain his composure and not squeak when he spoke, she edged away from him.

"Lucy!" she heard Peter call.

The sound of two swords being unsheathed came from behind her and she whipped around. It only took Peter one moment to take in Lucys disheaveled appearence before attacking the prince. Unfortunantly the prince was quick enough to unsheath his sword.

"You alright, Lu?" Edmund asked, slipping his arm around Lucys shoulders.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. He didn't get too far, praise be to the Lion." she replied.

It didn't take long for Peter to disarm Lorthrum. "If I ever see you around either of my sisters, I swear your head won't be attached to your body for very long afterwards, do you understand?" Peter growled.

The prince nodded, collected his sword, and fairly ran for his life. Peter then turned to Edmund and Lucy, but specifically Lucy. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. He found out rather quickly that I'm not the queen to mess with." she replied.

"How so?" Peter asked, eyebrow raised.

"My knee connected with what hurts most." she replied.

Edmund began laughing. "Way to go, Lu! You showed him!" he exclaimed.

Peter smiled. "Let's just get back inside. Besides, I'm sure Edmund would like to get back to his lady friend." he said with a smirk in Edmunds direction.

"Oh shut up. She's just a friend. You know I have many female dryad friends." Edmund said.

Peter snorted. "You obviously didn't see her blush."

"She did not blush."

"She turned the brightest shade of green there is."

"She did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not. Why don't we just ask her."

"She'll deny it."

"So what?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You'll be courting her before the years out."

"I will not."

"Oh my brothers." Lucy sighed and continued sarcastically "Whatever would I do without you?"

"You'd be defenseless?" Peter suggested grinning.

One eyebrow raised and before Peter knew it he was at the risk of never having children and on the ground. "Do you want to say that again?" Lucy asked.

"No, dear sister, I do not." Peter squeaked.

Lucy grinned and walked back towards the castle.

Edmund turned back to his brother, smirking.

"Not a word." Peter squeaked.

"Yes m'lady." Edmund said with a bow.


	14. Pt 4 Sacrifice Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok... so this one may be a bit confusing. But about a year ago I had the strangest dream, and a Narnia dream no less! It was sort of like this, except a tad different based around time in England. But it fit this situation perfectly, so I added it into this story. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**_Ages;  
Peter:18  
Susan:17  
Edmund and Lucy: 14_**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 4. Sacrifice_

_Chapter 1. Define Who I Am_

* * *

_Where is reality and what are the actions  
That will define who I am?  
I am holding onto the visions I've seen of what I could be  
It's what I should be  
-'More Than It Seems' by Kutless_

* * *

Lucy raced through the castle in search of a specific brother of hers... her twin. "Edmund!" she called. No reply. "Oh forget this..." she muttered. _"Edmund?! Where on earth are you?!" _she called through their thoughts.

_"Right behind you." _She gasped and whipped around to come face to face with Edmund. "You were looking for me?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, spit it out. I want to go for a ride." he said with a smile.

"Well, I was hoping you would play chess with me... but if you're going to go riding..."

"I'll play with you when I get back. Easy solution." he said.

"After supper you mean. But alright. You have a deal." she said.

"After supper, of course." he smiled.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe." she said.

"I will." he smiled.

"And you best tell Pete before you leave. I have to go meet Su for ball planning, so I can tell her." she said.

He nodded. "Will do."

The two parted ways, Lucy to find Susan, Edmund to find Peter. And finally Edmund found the person he was looking for... in the library.

"I'll be back by dinnertime." Edmund told Peter.

"Alright." was Peters only reply.

Edmund sighed and walked from the library, leaving Peter to his books and maps. To Edmund, it seemed as though Peter didn't care whether he was going for a ride, or going to jump of the edge of a cliff. Of course this wasn't true. Edmund shook the thought from his head and continued his walk towards the stables.

As he entered, he took a deep breathe. Despite most things, he enjoyed the smell of stables. The fresh straw mostly. He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed before he opened them once more and began walking towards Phillipe.

"Oi! Edmund! there you are! I thought something was wrong!" Phillipe said.

"No, nothing is wrong. But it's good to know someone cares." Edmund replied, scratching Phillipe behind the ears. Phillipe nickered and nuzzled Edmund with his nose.

"Alright, what's going on? You seem depressed."

"Not depressed... confused."

"Well that's nothing new."

"Phillipe..."

"Sorry, I had to say it."

"Sure you did."

Edmund quickly saddled him, and pulled the harness on Phillipe just to hold onto. "So, where are we going?" Phillipe asked, once Edmund was mounted safely on his back.

"The outskirts of the Western Woods. We need to check the surroundings for safety percautions." Edmund replied.

"Are you still having those feelings?" Phillipe asked nervously.

"Yes... it's always like someone's watching me. Someone evil."

"Then wouldn't the best safety percaution be to stay away from the strange feeling?"

"In most cases yes. But Aslan gave me the Western Woods to govern. And I will protect my people."

"Spoken like a true king." he said, nudging Edmunds leg with his nose.

Edmund smiled and patted him on the neck. "Come on, off we go." he said.

In truth Edmund was worried. He had told each of his siblings, and only one believed him... Lucy. She had promised to stay away from that part until he could confirm it was nothing. But Peter and Susan weren't convinced.

Edmund was brought out of his thoughts as something, actually some_one_came down out of a tree, knocking him out of the saddle. The breathe was nocked out of him as he hit the ground.

_"What the..." _

"Well well well, what do we have here." an all too familiar to him voice spoke.

Edmund gasped and looked up at the tall woman that was now standing over him. _"Jadis..." _"You... you're supposed to be dead." he stuttered.

"You cannot get rid of me, Edmund. I will always find a way back." she said.

"But..."

"Come with me, Edmund." she said reaching her hand down to him.

"Why would I ever come with you." he spat.

"It's either you... or your sister." she replied, curling her slender fingers into a fist before releasing and once more reaching down to him.

"W... which one?" he asked nervously.

"The younger one... your twin." she replied.

And to his great horror, he realized the witch remembered his greatest weakness. For a moment, Edmund fought inside himself for a few moments. He concidered calling out to Lucy, who would certainly hear. But she would never get there in time by herself, let alone with help. And so he came to a decision.

"Alright... I'll come. But you must leave my siblings alone... especially Lucy." he said.

"I'll leave them alone, if you come." she said.

He didn't want to take her hand, but he did.

He didn't want to follow her, but he did.

And he certainly didn't want ot become her Prince... but that is what he became.

* * *

"Peter, I'm telling you something is wrong! I can feel it!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to keep up with her older brother.

"Lucy, I'm quite sure he's fine." Peter sighed.

"But Peter..."

"No buts, Lucy. If he's not home by supper I'll send out search partys."

"But..."

"Lucy, I'm busy right now. You're probably just worried."

Lucy's temper flared. "WORRIED?! PETER, I AM BEYOND WORRIED! I'M GOING BLOODY MAD! HE COULD BE LYING IN A BLOODY DITCH, OR A BLOODY STREAM OR A..."

"Lucy! I've never heard you say one curse word before let alone all that!" Peter exclaimed.

"Then wash my mouth out with soap and send a search party NOW!" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy, I can't. Just because you're... beyond worried, doesn't mean Edmund is really in trouble. Now tell me the truth, did you have a nightmare last night?" he asked.

"Well... yes, but..."

"Then you're probably just reacting to that. You know that sometimes happens. I promise, if he's not home by supper I'll send search partys out, but..."

"Forget that! He could be dead by then! If you won't go, I will!" she snapped.

She spun on her heal and ran towards her room. She first changed into riding breeches and a tunic. She then strapped a belt around her waist and attached her sheath to the belt. She drew the sword and glanced it over before resheathing it. After pulling her hair up she ran from the room. She knew time was of the essence and ignored tacking up. Camille also felt as though something was wrong, and the two set off with only the neccessary things, both of which they had... hoof and sword.

But when they found Phillipe alone, and in quite a maddened state, they knew that it was only the beginning of their biggest adventure yet.


	15. Pt 4 Sacrifice Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 4. Sacrifice_

_Chapter 2. Stand Up_

* * *

_She never slows down, she doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, it feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around, the shadows are long and she fears if she cries, that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day when scars can be found you stand in the rain  
-'Stand In The Rain' by Superchic(k)_

* * *

"I can't believe it! I won't! He's alive! I can feel him!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy... it's been weeks." Susan said gently, tears in he eyes.

"No! He's not dead! I won't believe it until you show me his dead body or even his bones!" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Lucy, look at me. I know it will hurt for a while..."

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed, interupting whatever Peter would have said.

He backed away, eyes wide.

"I was the one who stood by him all those years in that other place. And it looks like I'm going to be the only one again! Just shut up and get out there! Edmund and I have to make our entrance soon." Lucy said while pushing both of her siblings out of the room.

She slammed the door and glanced over at Edmunds room. She leaned against the doorway and slid down, staring into his room. "I swear, I'll find you..."

* * *

"Announcing her majesty, Queen Lucy." the herald announced.

Lucy took a deep breathe. _"This is for you, Ed." _

The doors opened and she forced a pleasent smile on her face before stepping into the room. She had nearly reached the bottom steps when a sudden burst of cold air filled the room. In moments all of the candles were out and gasps and some screams filled the room.

Lucy looked around the room but was suddenly knocked off of her feet.

Light suddenly filled the room just before she hit the final step.

She held in any groans of pain and stood to her feet.

"Strong you are. If you say yes you might make a wonderful princess yet."

Lucy stood in horror at the woman that was coming towards her.

Then she finally found her voice. "You! You took Edmund! Where is he?!" she demanded.

"He came with me himself." the witch said as she circled Lucy, looking her up and down.

"You lie! Edmund would never..."

"Lucy, stop. The queen speaks truth." Edmund stated as he came into view.

Peter stood from his spot. "It can't be!" he exclaimed.

Edmund turned to glare at Peter. "Think again, _brother_, for you aren't always correct." he said.

"But... Ed..."

"It's Edmund to you, idiot. I don't concider someone a brother who pays no attention to me." Edmund snapped.

"Ed..." Lucy asked warrily.

Edmund looked towards her, his gaze more gentle than before. "Yes, I'm still myself, if that's what you're wondering."

"But..." Lucy stopped and held her head higher, noting a look in her brothers eyes. "Well, if this is the way things will be, then they will be." she said.

"Lucy!" Peter and Susan said at once but she turned to glare at them.

"I told you something was wrong! I told you we should have went searching! But no, you were too busy. You didn't want to send out a search party. Saying 'oh Lucy you're just worrying' 'oh Lucy he's fine' 'oh Lucy blah blah BLAH'! And now look!" Lucy snapped, stalking towards them.

Peter looked down.

"Lu, calm down. There wasn't anything they could have done anyway." Edmund said.

"But the fact is they didn't try! They didn't even try!" Lucy cried.

Edmund nodded. "I know. One of the reasons I've now turned the way I have."

"I'm not the one who betrayed my own people _AGAIN_!" Peter shouted.

"And I'm not the one who shunned my own brother!" Edmund shouted in return.

Silence filled the room.

"I didn't shun you..."

"Yes you did! It was always 'I'm too busy' 'go ask Lucy' 'go ask Susan' 'go ask Orieus' 'go ask the robin in the tree'! It was never you! You were always to busy for me! But you always had time for everyone else! You never really changed towards me! You only pretended for Lucys sake! You still hate me..."

"WELL I CERTAINLY DO NOW!" Peter yelled.

Edmunds eyes widened and Lucy gasped.

"Well fine then..." Edmund said after a moment. He looked towards Jadis. "I want no part in any of this. Do what needs to be done... but leave Lucy with me." he said.

"Of course, my prince." Jadis said.

Edmund then looked towards Lucy. "Will you come willingly?" he asked holding out his arm.

She bit her lip. "If I come willingly... does that mean I have to pick sides?" she asked quietly.

"No. That decision, for you, has yet to come. You will stay with me until that time, as I have just requested. Just to make sure no harm comes to you."

She took hold of his arm. "Then yes, I'll come willingly. But I already know my answer... no." she said.

He nodded and a small smirk came to his lips. _"I was praying you would say that." _

She gave him a confused look but shook it off. He pulled her up behind him on his horse, now non talking, and immediately started at a gallop.

Despite the fact they had to talk through their minds, they talked. Until they arrived at the witchs lair they talked. And when they did arrive, Edmund couldn't have been happier, for he truely needed to talk.

* * *

A nock at Edmunds door caused both Edmund and Lucy to startle.

Without waiting for a reply, the witch strode through. "Edmund, I must speak with you." she said.

"Yes, your majesty. Is something wrong?" Edmund asked as he walked with her from the room.

"No. But I need your sisters answer. And I also need you to go down and get your older siblings answers. Tomorrow will be the day of execution for them if they refuse."

"Y... yes your majesty. I already know my sisters reply. Lucy will say no." he sighed.

"Then I suppose you must say goodbye. But do not fret, dear prince, you shall forget all about her."

And then the witch walked away.

"Yes... I suppose I shall forget her in time..." he said to himself as he watched her stride away.

**

* * *

**

MWAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love cliffhangers? *grins* Kidding guys. You won't be hanging out there on the edge for long. I intend to put the next one up tomorrow.


	16. Pt 4 Sacrifice Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Left you hanging out there, didn't I? ;) Well you can come up now... if only for a while. :) Review please! **

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 4. Sacrifice_

_Chapter 3. Want It Again_

* * *

_Enemy, familiar friend, my beginning and my end  
Knowing truth, whispering lies, and it hurts again  
What I fear, and what I try, words I say, and what I hide  
All the pain I want it to end, but I want it again  
-'Fight Inside' by Red_

* * *

As Edmund entered the chambers, the ogre guarding the door bowed and greeted him.

Edmund bowed in return and stood a moment before nodding.

The ogre opened the door and once more bowed before Edmund entered the chamber.

As Edmund came closer, he heard Peter and Susan conversing... about him. And he came to a decision to hide in the shaddows and eavesdrop. And that's when he heard the one thing he will remember all of his life.

"That little traitor! Aslan should have never saved him! Have we ever honestly been able to trust him?!" Peter shouted.

Edmund then heard Susan sigh. "No not really." was her reply.

Edmund felt his heart drop. That would mean his older siblings had lied to him these past 3 years. He hated that thought. It made him sick at his stomach. But what Peter said next only made Edmunds temper flare up.

"And what's he doing to Lucy?! He probably requested that just so he could beat her, or rape her or..."

Edmund had heard enough. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" he screamed, coming out of the shaddows.

Susan gasped and a look of pain crossed her face. But Peter looked scared.

"Lucy is the one person, besides Aslan, that has ever EVER cared about me, or trusted me, or stood beside me! These past three years have been a lie, haven't they?! You never trusted me! You always watched your back, waiting for me to strike! You always thought me a traitor! And you never forgave me! You've lied to me, for THREE years, saying things like 'yes we love you' or 'yes we trust you'. And let's not forget 'yes we forgive you'." Edmund paused and when he spoke his voice was barely a whisper "That's all been a lie."

Edmund saw the pain in Peters eyes, but took it for physical pain.

"Well you'll see. I'll prove to you JUST what I'm capable of!" Edmund yelled.

He turned and strode from the room, eyes ablaze.

"Oh yes, Peter, I'll prove to you what I'm capable of." he muttered under his breathe. On his way back to his room, he saw the witch. "They both said no. Which means they all say no. No further questions. We finish this tomorrow." he stated.

He then walked onto his room. When he re-entered, he found Lucy was crying.

"Oh, Lu. What's the matter?" he asked, closing the door.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen tomorrow." she sobbed.

He sat down beside her and the two embraced each other tightly. "To be honest, Lu... I'm nervous myself. But you have to keep strong. For both of our sakes." he said.

She nodded and swiped at her cheeks.

"Now, let's get some sleep, tomorrow shall be a rather long day." he sighed.

She nodded and hiccuped before climbing under the covers. After quickly changing, Edmund blew out the candle and slid in beside her. They curled up together as they normally did when sleeping together. They both knew it was probably just instinctively comforting from their time in the womb. Lucy fell asleep rather quickly, for hearing the soft thump of Edmunds heart, after weeks of the possibility of him being dead somewhere, had lulled her to sleep.

Edmund was very near it when he sleepily opened his eyes and look at her. "This will be the last time we can ever sleep together..." he said quietly. He then closed his eyes, and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was hard for Edmund. For after breakfast was the execution. He hardly ate a thing and soon, too soon, it was time.

Peter was putting up a struggle, but Susan was taking it with all the grace and posture she could muster. And then there was Lucy. The most graceful and calm out of the three. But if you looked deep into her eyes, there was pain.

Edmund tried to push that out of his head, but he startled when the witch called the minotaur holding Lucy forward. The sword in the witchs hand gleemed evily, speaking it's dark intentions.

Then the witch turned to him. "Edmund, come. You must do this. My magic over you from last time may cause you pain now. You must do this." she said. She then held the sword out to him expectantly. He gave a curt nod of his head and took the sword, ignoring Peters shouts and Susans tears.

Lucy looked up at him from her place on her knees. "Stay strong." she said.

"I'll try... wait for me, will you?"

She paused before nodding.

Peter was still shouting, Susan was crying, and Jadis had that victorious look. All should have been distracting... but Edmund was focused on one thing; Lucy.

Edmund raised the blade and tears filled Lucys eyes.

"Now, Edmund. It is time." the witch said.

"Yes... it is time." Edmund repeated.

Lucy knelt her head down.

And Edmund brought the blade down...

**

* * *

**

*ducks all flying pointy objects* I DID IT AGAIN! Poor Lucy huh? Poor Ed... but does anyone honestly feel sorry for Peter at this point? JK Next chapter coming SOON, I swear!


	17. Pt 4 Sacrifice Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Alright! Stop throwing! I'll give! I'll give! Here take it! :D**

_The Valiant and the Just_

_Part 4. Sacrifice_

_Chapter 4. Pulls Me Under_

* * *

_It's still the same, pursuing pain, isn't worth the light I've gained  
We both know how this will end, but I do it again  
And it finds me, the fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging, the fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me, the war within me pulls me under  
And without you, the fight inside is breaking me again  
-'Fight Inside' by Red  
_

* * *

The bonds fell from Lucys hands and Edmund quickly pressed the sword into her right hand.

"Now!" he exclaimed, pulling his own sword.

Before the witch quite knew what was happening, she and Edmund were locked in single combat. As Edmund was fighting, Lucy was freeing Peter and Susan who were still quite in shock.

A minotaur stepped forward. Peter expected him to attack Lucy, but instead he handed her a sword and bow which she in turn handed to Peter and Susan. Peter recognized his own sword immediately, just as Susan realized her bow and arrows.

"Stay, fight... and watch your brother fade." Lucy said through gritted teeth before running from the room.

Peter was about to reply when an all to familiar ragged gasp caught his attention. The witch had her sword sticking through Edmund.

"NO!" Susan cried.

Edmund turned to Peter and a small smirk played across his lips. "I told you... I would show you _just _what I was capable of." he breathed out, before hitting the ground.

"Just... _the _Just... _King _Edmund _the _JUST! Oh! I should have seen this!" Peter muttered to himself.

"No time to mutter to yourself!" Susan cried pulling the string, with arrow nocked, to her ear before releasing at the nearest evil minotaur.

The battle was soon underway. Despite Edmunds current situation, he had struggled to pull himself to his feet to at least use the last bit of strength against the witchs army.

He looked toward the doorway. "NOW! FOR NARNIA NOW!" he called out.

Peter and Susan looked towards him but a familiar voice from the doorway caught their attention next.

"CHARGE!" was Lucys desperate cry.

A new line of used to be called 'rogue' warriors were close behind her. Edmund joined her strangely looking quite a bit better than before. Peter was now locked in combat with the witch, but was shoved out of the way by Lucy, who took his place.

"My twin, my revenge." she said when he protested.

"Speaking of your 'twin' I do hope you can survive without him." the witch taunted.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and made the first strike. They were soon apart once more.

"I won't have to survive without him. You doubt the power of our King." she replied.

"He's just a boy." the witch said.

"I wasn't referring to Edmund. Or Peter for that matter. I was referring to..."

A roar broke out across the mayhem causing abrupt silence.

Lucy smirked "Him."

The witch suddenly turned a paler shade than normal. But she quickly conatined her composure and turned to Aslan. "You're too late even if you kill me. The little king is dead." she said.

"No. He is still alive." Aslan said causing the witch to grind her teeth. He looked to Lucy who was gripping her sword hilt, waiting for the order. "Lucy. Clean your sword and put it too it's place. Your brother needs you." He said calmly.

She did as she was told and without looking ran over to where Edmund stood. "Did it work?" she asked.

"Only partially..." he replied weakly.

"Well it kept you alive long enough. Here." she said pulling her cordial from it's place.

"What?! He should be dead by now!" the witch shrieked.

After Edmund was fully healed he stood to his full height and narrowed his eyes at the witch. "You know, witch, you really should learn from past mistakes." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the witch growled.

"Well let's see. Last time you 'took me in', I found out who is really in charge. Although I was a traitor, I turned to the One who is good. After... much sacrifice-" he glanced in Aslans direction "-it came to battle. You wounded me, yes, but do you remember what happened after?" the witch began shaking with anger "Aslan got to the battlefield in time. The battle was over in less than a minute. You were over in less than a minute. And remember what else... Lucys cordial saved me. So you see, witch, as long as Aslan is on my side, you can't kill me. You may can hurt me but you can't kill me." Edmund finished, stepping next to Aslan, burying his hand in the Lions Mane.

"Fine then, Son of Adam, if I cannot harm you... I will harm the closest thing to you." the witch said, grabbing Lucy by the hair. Though Lucy winced, she didn't show signs of fear.

"That was the worst move you could have made." Edmund smirked. He heard the deep rumble coming from the Lions throat.

"Oh you say so now." the witch said pulling the sword to Lucys throat.

Edmund closed his hands over his ears. "Say night night witchie." he said.

The witch raised one eyebrow but could do no more as a deafening roar peirced the quiet. Out of shock, the witch released her grip on Lucys hair.

Seeing the opportunity, Lucy rolled to the ground glancing up just in time to see Aslan finishing the witch off with one fatal swipe. Each of the evil Narnians immediately ran for the woods while all the others stood in pleasant shock.

Aslan turned to Edmund and Lucy who were now standing side by side, hand in hand. "Well done, My children." He said.

They each gave silent nods of their head. Aslan then turned to Peter and Susan. "Why have you doubted your brother?" He asked.

Susan kept her gaze averted to the ground. Though Peter felt like he could crawl into a hole in the ground.

"We... thought he was a traitor... Aslan." Peter replied his voice quiet.

"Have you not learned to trust him?" Aslan asked.

"We do now." Susan spoke, finally looking up.

"Though that is good, the fact remains, you did not trust him." Aslan said.

"We know... we were in the wrong." Peter sighed.

"Tis true, but now is not the time for sadness. Edmund, Lucy, have you forgiven them?" Aslan asked.

"We have Aslan." Edmund and Lucy replied in unison.

"Then there is nothing more to speak of." Aslan said.

"What do we do now, Aslan?" Peter asked.

"Go back to the way things were. But first, celebrate. For a great evil has been defeated once more, and shall never return again." Aslan said, a soft purr coming from His throat.

And the next moment, He was gone.

Both Edmund and Lucy visibly sighed but then wide grins spread across their faces.

"Let's go home." Edmund said.

"Yes, let's." Lucy smiled in return.

"Have you truely forgiven us? We were awfully mean to both of you, and..."

"Peter. What I said when the witch first showed her presence was a lie. An act. Have you not figured that out? Everything I said was nothing but blank words to make the witch think that I was hers. And, as you can see, it worked. So think nothing of it." Edmund interupted.

"Now I believe our little siblings idea is a wonderful one... let's go home." Susan said.

**

* * *

**

Ok guys, did you HONESTLY think I was going to make Edmund, EDMUND, my favorite Narnia character there is, the one whom I think is the true hero(behind Aslan) of Narnia, my favorite King(behind Aslan) of Narnia, a traitor again?! Boy did I fool you! JK, but hey, everything worked out, didn't it?


	18. Pt 5 Looking Different Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Valiant and the Just_

_Part 5. Looking Different_

_Chapter 1. It's All So Clear_

* * *

_It falls apart from the very start it falls apart, seems like everything I touch  
It falls apart everything around me falls apart, when I walk away from you, when I walk away from you  
I know I should but I don't always say what you want me to say  
I know I could but I don't always act like everythings ok  
And now it's all so clear, can anyone see what's happening here?  
-'Falls Apart' by Thousand Foot Krutch_

* * *

It was a warm clear day that the four monarchs decided to take a rest on a particularly slow day. Nothing could occupy their attention, and the only thing that kept them bound was court which only lasted for an hour.

Finally Orieus had told them, after two or three hours of wandering aimlessly on the Pevensies account, that they should go out to the beach. It was just lunch time, so the four young monarchs decided to take a lunch. Though they dressed lightly so as to swim after they ate.

The meal was quite wonderful no matter how small it may have been by normal standards. Peter was the first to start the grape catching contest. He had barely caught it but managed to catch it in his mouth before it hit the blanket.

Of course this caused each of them to laugh, Lucy the most as Peters head nearly wound up in her lap.

Edmund was the next to try. He didn't even have to dive. Though Peter threatened he would throw the next grape for Edmund. To which Edmund snickered and rolled his eyes.

Susan declined saying it wasn't proper for a lady.

To this Lucy snorted, picked a grape and caught it even more gracefully than her brothers. "Take that for grace and poise." she smirked.

"Hmm..." Edmund muttered picking a grape. He shot it towards her but she caught it as well.

She tapped her head when a shocked expression reached his features. "Thoughts, remember. There's nothing you can do that I won't know first." she grinned.

Peter picked one and shot it at her, the grape making a resounding 'SPLAT' sound as it hit her forehead. Lucy made a startled sound and wiped the grape from her forehead. Peter was to caught up in laughing to see Lucy preparing for a pounce. Before he quite knew what hit him, Lucy had tackled him and the two were rolling across the sand.

"So much for man power!" Lucy laughed.

Though a moment later, Peter had the advantage.

"You know, if I didn't know he were our brother, and it were dark, I'd be beating him senseless. That looks very rude." Edmund stated, popping a grape in his mouth.

"Mmm, but he's not. And they're just wrestling. Though this wouldn't be acceptable in that other place." Susan said, pealing an orange.

"Spare Oom, you mean?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. This sort of thing is frowned upon. Girls are weaker than boys..."

"OW!" came Peters cry. Lucys laughter soon followed.

"You were saying?" Edmund asked, eyebrow raised.

"... in most cases. Especially young girls. But the fact is, it's frowned upon. And that's the difference between Narnia and Spare Oom." Susan finished.

"Come on! Why don't we go swimming now? I don't think Lu's going to wait much longer!" Peter called, currently holding back an anxious Lucy.

"We should wait..." Before Susan could protest further, Edmund had jumped up.

"Turn away, would you Pete." Lucy said.

"Of course." Peter said turning. Lucy slipped the overpart of her dress off, leaving the thin shift underneath.

"Ok." she said. Having slipped his shoes off earlier, Edmund grabbed Lucy and charged into the water.

"Edmund! That's one of your good tunics! You forgot to change!" Susan scolded. Before she knew it he had removed the tunic and thrown it at her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Well... your quite bare now..." she said.

"Your point?" he asked.

She sighed. "Modesty sake, Edmund."

"Oh good Aslan. It's just us!" he exclaimed.

"He has a point." Peter snickered "In fact..."

"Peter Pevensie don't you dare take your tunic off too! You're setting a bad example!" Susan exclaimed.

Peter paused for a moment before looking towards Edmund. "Promise you'll never take your shirt off in front of a girl, other than our lovely sisters?" he asked.

"Of course I promise. What kind of man do you think I am?" Edmund asked, raising an eyebrow at his elder brother.

"Ok then. There you have it." Peter said taking his tunic off as well.

"But what kind of an image are you setting for poor innocent Lucy?" Susan said, bringing up the last thing she could thing of.

"Ok, I may be cute and can still use my pout, but am I under NO circumstances 'innocent'." Lucy said.

"But the fact is your seeing bare chests." Susan said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "And I expect you want me to feel insecure and beg them to put their tunics back on. Honestly, Su, you can be such a wet blanket!"

Susan crossed her arms. "Fine. But if Lucy pulls off her shift I'm going to come over and beat you all."

"Oh, a threat." Lu said lifting the hem of her shift.

"Lucy!" Susan cried.

Lucy laughed and dove under the water, keeping her eyes open so as not to hit anything.

When she returned to the surface she realized she was pretty far out.

"Lucy! Why don't you come a bit closer!" Peter called. The sudden boom of thunder startled them all. "And hurry!" he called again.

As if the storm were listening to his warnings, the waves began picking up, causing Lucy to stagger. Edmund was already swimming towards her, despite Peters warnings. A moment later she felt something grab her leg. Before she could cry out, whatever it was pulled her under.

_'EDMUND!' _

A sharp pain in her ankle caused her to lose her breathe.

_'WE'RE COMING LUCY!' _came Edmunds quick reply.

But by taking in too much water, her mind was drifting to far away for her to reply. Though before she hit the ocean floor, and completely reached unconciousness, she felt someone slip their arm around her waist, then pull her upwards. She was faintly stronger and when she hit the surface, she only wished she had the strength to take deep breaths. Instead, faint breathing was her only option. In reality the one who had grabbed her, was Edmund. Peter was close behind, and soon all three were on shore.

"Lucy!" Susan cried, kneeling beside her sister, desperately searching for any sign of life. "Oh glory be to the Lion! She has a pulse! And she's breathing!" she exclaimed.

"I know she's alive. I can feel her. Though she's really weak. And... she has too much water." Edmund said.

"Is that all?" Susan asked.

Edmund paused. "She wants us to stop talking so loudly." he said after a moment.

"Either way. We have to get this water out of her, and then get her up to bed. It will be raining any moment now, anyway." Susan said.

It only took a few moments to get the water out of Lucy. When they did, she came too, still quite weak, but she was awake, much to the relief of her siblings. Though she was able to walk to her bedroom mostly on her own. But the real surprise was only beginning.


	19. Pt 5 Looking Different Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 5. Looking Different_

_Chapter 2. Take My Time_

* * *

_Take my time, it doesn't matter if the sky is grey, I'm gonna  
Take my time, and live like it's my last day  
Oh yeah, feel the high  
Alright, I feel alive tonight  
Oh yeah, rain or shine  
It's a great day to be alive  
-'Southern Hospitality' by Disciple_

* * *

When Lucy first awoke the next morning, she noticed something different. The blankets were much bigger than they typically were. She couldn't see the rest of her body and it startled her. She sat up immediately and found that she hadn't gotten off the bed, but that she was still much shorter.

"HELP!" she tried to call, but nothing but a cat's yowl bounced off the walls. She was horrified when she realized the yowl came from her.

She heard Edmund grunt something incoherently, which she knew meant 'what was that?', and ran to his door. He was apparently trying to go back to sleep.

_'EDMUND! LOOK AT ME!' _she exclaimed.

He grunted once more, but obeyed and opened his eyes. "I'm looking at a cat. What am I supposed to be looking at?" he mumbled.

_'Me, Ed!' _she exclaimed.

"Well where are you?" he asked.

_'In the doorway!' _

His eyes widened. "But... wait... why are you... thinking to talk to me?"

_'BECAUSE... I... CAN'T... TALK!' _

"You mean... you're the cat?"

_'Apparently.' _

"Oh Aslan... um... look away." he said.

She looked away as he dressed.

"Alright. Come on. We've got to figure out what's going on. Though I must say, you do make a lovely cat." he said.

_'Claws, Edmund. Keep in mind I have teeth and claws.' _she replied.

"Ok ok, but you are. Let's just go. The sooner we figure this out the sooner you'll be human again."

She had to trot to keep up with him, even though he was only walking. Once they reached Peters bed chambers, Edmund hesitated before knocking.

"Come in." was Peters reply.

Edmund opened the door. "Well you're up early." he said.

"Look who's talking. I couldn't sleep. Too worried about Lucy." Peter said.

"Mmm." Edmund mumbled looking at his feet.

"Edmund" Peter asked "is Lucy alright?"

"Well, in a sense, she's prefectly healthy. In fact, she's quite... defensive this morning." Edmund replied.

"Defensive?" Peter asked, eyebrow raised slightly.

Lucy walked into the room and Peter made a face. "I thought I made it clear that no dumb beast was to come into my room. No matter how domestic it is." he said.

Edmund picked Lucy up before Peter had a chance to shoo her away. "Wait. She's why I came." he said quickly.

"Who? Lucy or the cat?" Peter asked.

"Well... both." Edmund replied uncertainly.

"Both? You mean she wants the cat?" Peter asked.

"No... she _is_ the cat." Edmund replied.

Peter stared hard at him for a minute before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Peter! I'm not joking! It's Lucy!" Edmund declared defiantly, holding Lucy in Peters direction.

"By the Lion, you're serious!" Peter exclaimed, eyes wide.

Edmund looked at Lucy. "I am not calling him that!" he exclaimed.

Lucy hissed at him but he didn't budge. Though he did turn a faint bit whiter.

"So you're telling me, that my baby sister is a _cat_?!" Peter exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Peter." Edmund replied.

Peter sighed and rubbing his temple. "Ok. Lucy, what did you do yesterday that may have caused... this?" he asked.

She looked at Edmund and he nodded. "She said that other than swimming and that strange storm, absolutely nothing."

"Anything else? Anything stranger than the storm?"

After a moment Edmund replied "she said that she felt a sharp pain in her leg that caused her to lose her breathe and that's why she had nearly drowned. And she said that that same leg... paw... is sore today."

Peter nodded. "Alright. Did it feel like a needle? A bite? Maybe a fish?"

Once more Edmund replied for Lucy and though Edmund translated it differently Lucy had replied 'It was something sharp, pointy, and painful! What more do you need to know?!'

"Ok. I'll tell Orieus and we'll see... what we can do..." Peter said.

"Just do it quick, Peter. We've got to get Lucy back." Edmund said.

"At least she's not on the brink of death." Peter replied.

"As true as that is... she was born human and that's what she needs to be." Edmunds said.

Peter nodded. "No need to tell anyone except for the neccessary people. We'll simply say Lucy is ill."

The low growl that came from Lucys throat told Peter that if he made any quips that she would have ill intentions toward him.

"I'll go tell Orieus straightaway. Edmund. Escort Lucy back to her room." Peter said standing.

"Well she's not defenseless, you know." Edmund said.

"I have three words for you. 'Non-talking dogs'." Peter said.

Edmund clutched Lucy tighter to him. "I'm thinking I'll escort her." he said.

Peter nodded. "I'll see you both at lunch." he said.


	20. Pt 5 Looking Different Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 5. Looking Different_

_Chapter 3. You'll Be Alright_

* * *

_You feel like a candle, in a hurricane  
Just like a picture, with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright  
-'Stand' by Rascal Flatts_

* * *

That night Edmund locked both doors to their rooms firmly. He then looked over at Lucy who was nervously looking out the window at the rain from the windowsill. When he walked towards her she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Lu. Last time I talked to Peter he said he thought he knew who did this to you." he said scratching behind her ear.

She meowed and rubbed her head against his fingers.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be human again before you know it." he said.

She purred hopefully and he nodded.

"We'll find a way. If nothing else Aslan will come eventually and He'll tell us what to do. But for now we have to focus on getting some sleep. Come on. You can sleep in my bed."

She jumped down from the windowsill soundlessly and trotted over to his bed. When he was settled she curled against him for warmth.

_"Sleep well." _she said.

_"Sweet dreams." _

* * *

Both woke up to someone pounding on Edmunds door.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO! HURRY UP!" Peter called.

Edmund sat up and looked out the window, realizing it was barely after sunrise. He stalked over to the door, unlocked it and threw it open.

"What?!" he growled.

Peter pushed Edmund back into the room and closed the door, locking it.

At this Lucy stretched and jumped up on the footboard of Edmunds bed.

"We found them! It was a rogue naiad, one who had been on the witchs side. The naiad was trying to drown her but she saw us coming and decided to do something else. Turn her into a cat." Peter said.

"I didn't know naiads could do that..." Edmund said.

"They can't. But this isn't your typical naiad. She's a magician as well." Peter said.

"Was she related to the witch somehow?" Edmund asked.

"No. But she was in high command in the witchs army. Somehow she escaped, vowing revenge. She decided to start with Lucy thinking she'd be the easiest to kill. She found she was wrong and decided to settle for the next best thing. Turning her into a dumb animal." Peter replied.

Lucy hissed. _"Excuse me! 'Dumb' animal sitting right here!" _

"Calm down. You know he didn't mean it like that." Edmund said.

Peter took a step away from Lucy.

"But she's not dumb. She can still think for herself, she just can't talk." Edmund added.

"I know. She messed up the spell or something. It didn't interfere with Lucys mind." Peter said.

"So what do we do now?" Edmund asked.

"Get the naiad to turn her back into a cat." Peter shrugged.

"Naiads are hard to negotiate with. But we have to try at least." Edmund said.

Peter nodded. "So come on. The sooner we get this done the sooner Lucy will be a human again."

Lucy jumped down from the bed and pushed Edmunds leg with her head.

"Alright, I'm going. I wish you'd let me get dressed first." he muttered.

She bit his foot and snarled.

"Sheesh, calm down. I'm going, I'm going." Edmund said walking out after Peter.

She quickly trotted after them.

Edmund and Lucy were surprised that the naiad was an honest looking one that they would have trusted under different circumstances. Mostly out of instinct and distrust, Edmund picked Lucy up.

"Turn our sister back." Peter said to the naiad.

"I would if I could." the naiad said with a yawn.

"And why can't you?" Peter demanded.

"Because I don't want to." the naiad replied.

"Look here, you little whench! I want my sister to look like me again!" Edmund snapped.

"I can always turn you into a cat too..." the naiad said.

"Keep away from him!" Peter growled.

Susan walked into the room, her bow in hand. "We have found out why she can't. And it has nothing to do with because she doesn't want to." she said, knocking an arrow on the string.

"Then what does it have to do with?" Peter asked.

"It has to do with whether the magician is alive or not. If she dies, then so does the spell." Susan replied.

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked.

"Positive. Tumnus and I went searching through books. And since she was not born a witch, but instead was taught magic, the spell will die as she does." Susan replied.

"How can you be sure?" the naiad said.

Susan paused.

"If you kill me, you may miss any chance you had of bringing your sister back to herself." the naiad added.

Susan narrowed her eyes at the naiad and pulled the string to her ear. "The book came from Aslan Himself. So therefore, that is a chance I am willing to take." she said.

Then she released the arrow.

**_

* * *

_**

To be continued... hehe


	21. Pt 5 Looking Different Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Valiant And The Just_

_Part 5. Looking Different_

_Chapter 4. Shining Again_

* * *

_I'm waking up, the world is turning, the sun is shining again  
I'm holding on, to things I shouldn't, it's time to let them go  
I've been on a losing striek, hit so hard I could speak  
But when I hear your voice it fades away  
And I can hear you say, it's a brand new day  
-'Brand New Day' by Fireflight_

* * *

"I never thought thumbs would be so important." Lucy said wiggling her fingers.

"You know what mum used to say. You don't know what you have until it's gone." Peter said.

"I don't know what's more shocking. The fact you remember that or the fact that Susan actually killed something." Edmund said.

"I only did what I had to." Susan said.

"I know but it was still shocking." Edmund replied.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"You three can be shocked all you want. I'm going to go take a bathe and then I am going to eat." Lucy said before walking from the room.

"Why don't you two go back to bed for a while? It's still really early." Peter said.

"I think I'll take that offer." Edmund yawned.

"Me too. I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep any last night. Mostly because Tumnus and I were scowering over books all night." Susan said.

"I may get a bit more rest as well. Orieus said no training this morning because of all the circumstances. He said it could wait until the afternoon. I think he just wants us to sweat more if you ask me." Peter said.

Edmund muttered something akin to "He makes us sweat enough as is."

"So go on and get a few more hours sleep. Everything's back to being normal again." Peter said "Edmund, tell Lucy when she gets out of the bathe that she can get a few more hous sleep as well. I'm fairly sure neither of you slept well."

"You would be right. About the time either of us got to sleep you were pounding on the door." Edmund said.

"Wait, Peter, we can't go back to bed. We have visiting royals remember." Susan sighed.

"Orieus said he would handle them." Peter replied.

"Thank Aslan for that centaur. I don't know what we would do without him." Edmund said.

Peter nodded. "Now go on." he said.

"No arguements here. Good night." Edmund yawned walking from the room.

"It's daylight." Susan said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Edmund muttered.

When he got to his room he saw the divider doors were closed.

"Hey, Lu?" he called.

No reply. He waited a few moments until he heard the door to her bathroom open.

"Lucy." he called again.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"When you finish changing go haed and go back to bed for a while. Peter said that Orieus is holding off training until this afternoon. And since none of us got much sleep, he's giving us the chance to get a few more hours to rest." he said.

"Good. I'm exhausted."

"Susan said nearly the same thing."

"Oh well." was the only reply.

A few moments later she opened the doors. Not that they were angry at each other, but they didn't even achknowledge each other as they fought to get comfortable in their seperate beds.

"Oh this is impossible!" Lucy finally exclaimed sitting up.

"Wanna go riding?"

"You bet."

* * *

"Tell me why again we put off morning training?" Peter asked panting.

"Because we wanted to get the rest none of us but one, that one of which doesn't even come to training, got." Edmund replied wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"As if I'm not skinny enough. I think I've lost 30 pounds." Lucy said.

Peter snorted. "I doubt that."

"You could catch my sweat in a empty rivine and it would fill up a river!" Lucy said.

But this time she was only joking, trying to lift the spirits of her and her brothers. Edmund rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I believe we should get back to training now." Orieus said.

"Might as well get it over with." Peter said standing back up. He reached his hand down to Edmund and pulled him up. Lucy quickly rebraided her hair and stuffed it down the back of her tunic before unsheathing her sword.

"Lady Lucy, face your brother." Orieus said.

"Which one?" Lucy asked.

"Sir Peter." he replied.

"Oh . . . this should be fun . . ." Lucy said.

"Just don't beat me to a pulp like last time, alright?" Peter said.

"Your fault. You made me mad." Lucy replied.

With a quick salute the fight was on.

"Well, Korkan? Place your bet." Edmund whispered to a centaur.

"I would place my money on King Peter." the centaur replied.

"Mmm, yes. He does seem to be fighting well. Not that Lucy isn't." Edmund said.

Finally it came down to Peter.

"Well done, your majesties. That is all for today. Meet the same time tomorrow. Training will be at this time for quite a while. It will help you to handle the heat when it comes to battle another time." Orieus said.

With bows, and a curtsey from Lucy, the three walked back into the castle.

"I think I'm going to stink for a week." Lucy said.

"Oh so getting dirty annoys you now?" Peter teased.

Lucy growled at him.

"Ok, let's hope we all get more sleep tonight . . ." Peter said.

**

* * *

**

And so the end of part 5. The next few parts will most likely be one-shots. But I'm running out of ideas and quick. So if you have any PM me please.


	22. Pt 6 Boredom

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, so LucyCrew11 gave me the suggestion that I had been trying to avoid. That is finishing the Golden Age and going onto when they get back. I already had two finishing one-shots so this is the first of that. I know it's extremely short but it's all I could think of at the time and it turned out rather funny in my opinion. So please review! They'll help me to write quicker!**

_The Valiant And The Just_

_Part 6_

_Boredom_

* * *

Lucy and Edmund sat quietly outside under an unoccupied cherry tree. Lucy was part way in Edmund's lap, contentedly sketching a lizard that had set itself on a rock close by. Edmund watched on, lightly combing her hair with his fingers.

"Are you sure there's nothing to do today?" he asked, his voice taking on something akin to a whine.

"I'm positive. Peter kicked us out for a reason." she replied, without even glancing at him.

Edmund sighed for the thirty-fourth time since they had come outside. After a moment he hit a snag in Lucy's hair.

She yelped and an unneccessary line streaked across the lizards eye.

"Sorry..." Edmund mumbled.

"If you're going to rip the hair out of my head at least do something with it in the process. A braid would be nice." she said, trying to work the line out of the sketch. She was surprised when he obeyed. "Wow... you must have something on your mind." she said.

"Nothing really." he mumbled.

She paused for a moment. "Hmm... you're right. You must really be bored then." she said, going back to her sketch.

A few moments later he was finished. All was silent except for Lucy's strokes on the sketchpad.

Finally Edmund sighed. "One second until I die of boredom." he said.

Lucy stopped for a moment, amused.

"Two seconds until a giant throws a boulder at my head." he said.

The amusement wore away.

"Three seconds until Susan misses and uses me for target practise."

Snickering.

"Four seconds until Peter runs me through on accident."

She stopped once more becoming afraid her brother was beginning to truly go mad.

"Five seconds until a squirrel throws a nut at my head... OW!"

A squirrel snickered from above.

"Thanks Trudy!" Lucy called.

"Any time, your majesty." Trudy called back.

"What was that for?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"You were getting on my nerves." Lucy said, closing her sketchpad "Oh and stand up."

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her but did so.

"Thanks for braiding my hair." Lucy said.

"No probl... HEY! Cheater!" Edmund exclaimed, jumping just in time to miss the flat of Lucy's sword come crashing into his leg.

"I'm cheating for catching you off guard? Isn't that the point in sparring?" Lucy smirked.

"Alright. That's it! You're in for it now!" he exclaimed, tackling her.

She dropped her sword purposely and fought him back.

The two broke apart a minute later, staring each other down.

"Your move _little _sister." Edmund said, though only for the sake of teasing.

Lucy looked past him and gasped. "Peter!" she exclaimed.

Edmund whipped around in the direction she was looking.

Lucy snickered and jumped on his back. "HAHA!" she laughed.

"You little sneak! That was completely underhanded!" he exclaimed.

"Mhm." she grinned.

"Well... since you're on for the ride. . ." he grinned slipping his boots off.

"Edmund. . ."

He charged towards the closest pond. Lucy tried to abandon ship but it was too late.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Edmund laughed before hitting the water.

Lucy squealed when she came back up. "I should kill you!" she exclaimed teasingly.

He floated on his back and grinned. "Go ahead. I'm perfectly happy." he said.

She rolled her eyes and splashed him.

"Ahem."

Edmund and Lucy looked up to see Peter.

"Oh hi, Pete." Edmund said waving.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Peter asked, trying to maintain the tough facade.

Edmund and Lucy exchanged a glance, twin smiles coming to their faces.

"Going mad."


	23. Pt 7 Truth Told

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Valiant And The Just_

_Part 7_

_Truth Told_

* * *

As Lucy typically was on slow days, she was outside under her favorite tree, sketching quietly. Except this time she was drawing her eldest brother who had accidentally fallen asleep not too far away.

She soon heard Edmund walk up behind her.

"Stay quiet." she whispered.

"Alright." he whispered back.

She continued on and while later she was finished. "There." she said smiling to herself.

"Finished?" Edmund asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Then come on I have questions, and I want answers." he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Don't ask. Just hop on." he said, mounting up on a non-talking horse, before holding his hand out to her.

She sighed and took his hand, letting him pull her up behind him.

He quickly urged his horse forward and she soon knew where he was taking her. He pulled the horse to a halt at the foot of a small hill.

The hill that led up to the Stone Table.

"What happened here? What truly happened?" he asked.

Lucy sighed and dismounted, motioning for him to do the same. "You know He died?"

He nodded.

Slowly she walked up the steps, letting her memories draw her forward. When she reached the top a sob escaped her lips and she looked back down at him. "We watched from down there." she said pointing to the tree line.

Edmund nodded once more and made his way up to her.

Lucy bent down and trailed her finger tips over the cold stone. "He walked straight ahead, undeterred. We didn't know why He didn't struggle. . . when He could have. But we found out why by what the witch said." she said quietly. She stood up and walked to the Stone Table, resting her hand on it. She shivered a few seconds later.

"Why did He do it?" Edmund asked.

She took a deep shaky breathe. "When an innocent victim is killed in a . . . traitors stead. . . the stone table will crack" she paused "and even death itself will turn backwards." she finished quietly.

"You mean. . . He did it because of what I did?!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Edmund Michael Pevensie, don't you dare blame yourself for His death! He did it willingly for you. For both of us! If that wench had killed you, she would have killed me at the same time! Then what about the prophecy?! It said four! Not two!" she yelled.

"So both of our deaths would have been on my head!" he muttered, mostly to himself.

Lucy growled. "I'll regret this later but right now, you need it!" she snapped before slapping him across the face "SNAP. OUT. OF. IT! It wasn't your fault! You were confused and you had a better life for us in your mind when you did it! And Peter certainly didn't help the situation. He was at just as much fault! Stop blaming yourself for something in the past! What's done is DONE!" she exclaimed.

She softened her gaze and lowered her voice. "Your treachery is done, forgotten, no more. And it won't happen again, that's been proven. He did that for you so you could live and rule Narnia alongside all of us." she added.

He looked at her, his hand still on his cheek. "You scare me sometimes." he mumbled.

She smiled. "I did what I had to."

"And I'm sort of glad you did. I guess you're right. . . but I still feel guilty."

"A bit of guilt can be a good thing. It keeps you from doing it again. But you can't let it eat you alive either. Everyone has things they regret."

"Okay okay okay, no need to preach on me." he teased.

She smiled. "I'm not preaching. I'm just trying to get the point across!" she laughed.

"The point is taken!" he laughed.

"Okay then, my job here is done. You know, you don't feel bad, and I'm starving! So let's go home!"


	24. Pt 8 Chapter 1

**_Dislaimer: I OWN NOTHING! _**

**Authoresses Note: *ducks* Alright! Stop throwing! I'll give you the next chapter! I'll give! I'LL GIVE! Justl et me escape with my life. Or one of my nine lives at least! OK, so I'm not a cat... BUT STILL! :p Anyway, as I'm sure it is VERY clear, I finally found a beta. He's a good friend of mine in the internet realm. Shall I introduce GEOFFREYF! He tolerated my lack of grammar and WALLAH! Here is the FIRST chapter of part EIGHT! So I will shut up now, and here we go. **

_The Valiant and The Just_

_Part 8._

_Chapter 1. Home Again_

* * *

"Wake up, you two, we're almost home!" Susan exclaimed excitedly, shaking her younger siblings awake.

Lucy awoke immediately. Edmund took a moment before yawning and sitting up.

"Peter's still asleep," Lucy said.

Susan grinned. "I saved him for you," she said.

The two other children in the compartment exchanged a glance. Lucy rubbed her hands together.

"Edmund, shall we?" she grinned.

Edmund snickered rather menacingly. "Of course," he replied.

The two stood up and walked to their elder brother.

"Have the stuffed animal?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," Lucy replied.

Edmund pulled out his electric torch and switched it on. He waved it front of Peter's face, back and forth, slowly drawing closer each time. When he was right in front, Lucy yelled, "_Train_!" and hit him across the head with the stuffed animal. Peter gasped and sat up straight. Edmund and Lucy quickly took their seats, pretending that they had been reading a book. A second later Edmund looked up.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. . ." Peter rubbed his head.

The train came to a stop and all four Pevensies jumped up. They grabbed their suitcases and toy boxes before quickly jogging towards the train door.

Lucy's suitcase came undone and everything came tumbling out. "Well, this is no good!" Lucy muttered.

Edmund bent down to help her quickly put everything back in. Helping her to her feet, he pulled her along to the door, reaching the exit just as the door had shut.

The man smiled and opened it. "Quickly now," he advised.

"Thank you, sir," said Edmund quickly before ushering Lucy out.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said.

"Couldn't be helped. The latch broke," he said, pointing.

"Ah," she said. In an effort to put it back into place, instead, the latch came completely off. She held it up and looked at Edmund. At the sound of their mother's voice, she started and dropped the latch.

"Oh my dears! There you are!" They soon found themselves in their mother's tight embrace.

"Mother!" they each exclaimed. She released them and looked them up and down.

"My, my, look at you!" she said, breathless.

"We didn't grow that much," Edmund objected shyly, staring down at his feet.

"Believe me, dear. You did to me," Mrs. Pevensie replied, kissing him on the top of the head. She turned back to Peter and Susan. "Now let's all get home. I have wonderful news for each of you," she said.

"What do you think it's about?" Edmund whispered to Lucy.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

When they arrived home, the four raced up the steps back to their rooms.

"My bed!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Susan didn't even chastise her for being unladylike. She herself was revelling in the fact she was home. In the boys' room Edmund too buried his head in his pillow. Peter was sprawled out on his, his eyes closed.

"Ah, there's nothing better than the bed where you call home," he said.

Edmund rolled over onto his side. "It's not the exact 'home' home I'm thinking of. But Mother's here."

Peter opened his eyes. "Aye. It's not. But it can't be helped, I suppose," he sighed, sitting up.

They were soon unpacked and Edmund landed squarely on the bed as he had done the first time.

"Come on, let's go to the girls' room," said Peter.

"Drag me. I can't move," Edmund mumbled.

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed Edmund by the ankles, yanking him off the bed and dragging him down the hall. They passed Mrs. Pevensie on the way.

"Hello Mother. Lovely weather outside today, isn't it?" Peter said brightly. She gave a faint wave, watching in confusion.

Peter dropped Edmund and knocked on the door. "Thank you," Edmund mumbled.

"Your welcome," Peter said as Susan opened the door. She looked down at Edmund and glanced at Peter. "He asked me to drag him," he shrugged.

"Oh good. A stool," Lucy said, walking out into the hall and sitting on Edmund's back.

"If I were a stool, I wouldn't be breathing," said Edmund, dryly.

"Oh..." she teased standing back up. He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. She chuckled and reached her hand down to him. He took it and stood.

"Children, come downstairs!" Helen called from downstairs.

Lucy and Edmund raced down the stairs, skidding to a holt in front of their mother. They saluted in unison, standing perfectly straight.

"Posture. You finally learned what it is," Mrs. Pevensie teased, tapping Edmund's chin. When she turned her back Lucy and Edmund exchanged a secret smirk.

"She has no idea..." Edmund whispered.

Peter and Susan came slower but soon all were seated around the kitchen table.

"Children, next week will be very special. Your father is coming home!" Helen announced excitedly. This brightened each of their faces considerably. "And I can only imagine what his reaction to seeing you four will be. You've each grown so much since he left. You've grown closer. And there's something different about you as well."

Peter smiled. "Growing up does that to a person," But he wasn't specific on how much they had grown.


	25. NOTE!

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_I apologize for taking so long to say anything, let alone this note, but for the moment and possibly permanently this story shall not be updated. I suppose it's best ended as it is and not quite in the middle of something. Someday I may choose to update, or even redo this story as lately I have taken on a new style of writing which I hope youll see in future stories. I hope no to do this again, as I won't post a story until it's completely finished and all ready to go, having learned a hard lesson. I have a beta now who is utterly awesome (love ya e-bro!) so no more of the pitious stories I've written in the past.  
Thank you for your patience and reviews. They've been great and uplifting.  
Until I write again, which should be soon, I remain, sincerely yours,  
Narnian Nights_**


End file.
